Five Years Later
by ChocoLocoCookies
Summary: <html><head></head>PostHogwarts. A bit AU... Five years after the Final Battle, Hermione is in NYC. IN a profession no one expected her to be: Modeling</html>
1. Prologue

(A.N) Hi guys...this is my other story..My first on which you should all read too, is Enemy **of the Past**...but this one came to my mind..so I really wanna try this out. This is Post-Hogwarts so...I present my new fanfic: **Five Years Later. **

Disclaimer: You all know the characters aren't mine...only the plot.

She walked down the busy street as she clutched her purse on her arm. It was spring in New York City and Hermione Granger could not believe that it could already be this hot. She swerved around the towering people, determined to get to her job as fast as she could.

After the Final Battle, Hermione was so distraught. She lost Tonks, Lupin...Fred. The young lady could not stand to be on that country for so long. A 17 year old girl can handle only so much.

So off she went. She flew across the pond for a change of scenery. Well, that's what she kept telling everyone. All she really wanted to do was to get away.

She quickly made her way to seventh avenue.

Five years ago, when Hermione was walking out of Starbucks and into the streets of New York, a modeling agent from Ford saw her and immediately asked her to be one of their models.

**Flashback:**

"Darling! Who's representing you?" a skinny fashionable middle aged woman with oversized sunglasses perched on her head asked. Hermione was just walking out of Starbucks when she was stopped by this lady.

"Um...Excuse me?"Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Ohh! That accent. But wait, who dear? Elite?Wilhelmina?" the woman asked and looked at her puzzled expression, "Wait, you're not signed in to any agency yet? My shining stars! Well, let me introduce myself. I am Danielle O'hara, agent for Ford Models. Sweetheart, I believe you are the next 'it'. I mean look at you! 6'2 in height, those super duper sexy legs and that neck! Here's my number, doll. Call me!" she smiled sweetly, handing her an official looking slip of paper. Danielle O'hara asked for Hermione's number before walking away in her sky high boots.

**End of Flashback**

Now, five years later, here she was, in the inner circle of Ford Models.

She remembered the day she called Danielle as if it were only yesterday. Danielle was absolutely thrilled and demanded to meet Hermione again as soon as possible. The next thing Hermione knew, she was getting her hair colored, her body waxed (it was very painful!) and everything scrutinized and brought as close to perfection.

Now here she was. Far from home. Far from where she thought she would be when she was 11.


	2. It's a Doggy Dog World

Author's Note: Thankyou to my first two reviewers! I'm so thrilled that you like it. I will definitely keep writing this story. I actually find this more interesting to write than my Enemy of the Past. Please continue supporting me. But don't worry, I will continue writing. I need your suggestions though. Like what houses do you want to appear here? What kind of places do you want her to go to. Events? You know, that kind of thing.

Disclaimer: Well anything you don't recognize is mine. But if you think people from all over will know it, then it's not mine. Well on with the story.

**A Doggy Dog World.**

"Yes Hermione! Now tilt that chin...good! Fabulous dear! Move that elbow to the left. Great. Last shot...Excellent! Okay that's a wrap!" the gay photograph yelled through his smile.

"So Hermione, how do you feel about this Dolce shoot?" the photographer asked when Hermione was standing beside him. It was the 10th time they shot with each other, but ever since the first meeting, they were friends.

"It's great Tim. I love the clothes, especially this outfit," she grinned at him, pointing to the pure white dress she was wearing. It had a sweetheart neckline, and had one ruffle strap from the middle of the neckline attaching to the back. Also, it had diagonal ruffles for the skirt and it stopped at mid thigh. It really was a gorgeous dress.

(http:/i01..com/photo/v0/312678961/2010_mini_short_wedding_gowns_bridal_)

"I agree, love. It is gorgeous...Oh yes, I almost forgot. How's Luke?" he asked grinning mischievously.

Luke Jacobs was Hermione's current boyfriend. Heir to the Marc Jacobs fortune, and one of the fashion world's most eligible bachelors. Him and Hermione were quite the good looking match. With Luke's sandy brown hair and striking blue eyes and Hermione's now chestnut hair and chocolate orbs, they were the favorite couple of the fashion dynasty.

"Oh we're fine. Our first anniversary is actually this Wednesday," she smiled. Hermione didn't really like Luke like that. Yeah he was hot, yeah he was sweet, yeah he was romantic, but something was missing. Luke and her relationship was slightly better than with Ron's, but on both accounts, she felt like she was always snogging her brother. Not her lover.

"Well girl, I'll meet with you later. I gotta run! Au revoir, bella," he kissed her cheek and began ordering his people.

Hermione walked back to wardrobe.

She smiled to herself and thought about her first go-see.

**Flashback**

Hermione was walking down the runway in her go-see outfit. After Danielle had her body polished, she sent her to Saks Fifth, VIP section. With her opinion, Danielle's help, and the fashion consultant's advice, they managed to arrange a very cute outfit. A dusty rose and baby blue floral high waist skirt with pockets that ended at her thigh, a white tank top from Gucci, a black ascot, and cowboy boots.

As she walked the runway like Danielle showed her, she could hear the comments of the spectators.

"Eeww...look at those freckles. It looks like someone splatter painted her with dirt color," a blonde girl with a clipboard said. Ouch. Hermione thought.

"Her legs are so skinny. Look at those ankles. Horrible," another guy with a clipboard whispered.

Ouch. Hermione thought again.

"Did you see that nose? Man, I'm so lucky," a brunette girl said, not even considerate enough to keep her voice down. Ouch. Hermione thought again.

After standing for the people with clipboard for about fifteen minutes, Hermione's reserve was broken. Every part of her body was criticized from her hairline to her toes.

At that point, she finally learned what they meant when they say "it's a dog eat dog world out there."

And like the smart witch she is, she learned it quick.

**End of Flashback**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I'm only on the description chapters. Don't worry, they will get longer. **


	3. Marquee

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed..and to both of my reviewers who told me that the saying for the previous chapter is "It's a dog-eat-dog world," and not "a doggy dog world"...well thanks. At first I was going to keep it as a doggy do world..but then that would cause too much confusion for the readers. So...on to the story.

Marquee.

The famous Manhattan club, Marquee, was overflowing with people. However, all the important ones were already inside. Looking at the inside, it seemed like everyone was a someone. It was dark, but one could see the face clearly. From the sea of people, Hermione could see hip hop legends, infamous DJs, young Hollywood starlets...the list just went on and on. Despite how she looked like she belonged there, Hermione was still self conscious. She didn't feel like she truly belonged.

Hermione crossed the dance floor while saying "hi" to several people she knew, and smiled at her boyfriend. Luke was already waiting for her at the furthest booth. He looked handsome as always...dressed in Armani from head to toe. Some people might say that he should be supporting his own house..but Marc Jacobs doesn't really design for men. It's more of a women thing.

"You look delish, sweetheart. Happy anniversary," he said before kissing her on the lips. He looked at Hermione once again and licked his lips.

Hermione was dressed to kill, decked out in all black from head to toe. However, she dressed decently and not revealing.

"Luke, Happy Anniversary. You look great!" she kissed him on the cheek and checked him out.

The couple sat down and ordered their food. Hermione ordered a grilled salmon with balsamic vinegar while Luke ordered the filet mignon with mushroom gratin. After they exchanged gifts.

"Here, I hope you like it," Hermione smiled while giving Luke a small gold gift bag. Luke opened it and smiled. It was the new Rolex platinum watch that came out only yesterday. It was a very nice watch. It was called the Day Date II and it was 41 mm, in platinum, and the numbers were in little diamonds set on a sapphire surface. Merlin, it must have cost her a whole month's salary!

(Author's Note: Here's the link to the watch if you want to see it: (.com/en#/rolex-watches/day-date/day-date-ii-41mm-platinum 218206_ice_blue_gem_set_roman_83216)

"It's great, love. I love it. Here's yours," he said as he stood up and handed Hermione a gift bag. It was rather small, but size doesn't really matter.

Hermione gingerly opened the gift bag peering inside while she pushed all the tissue paper decor. On the bottom, she saw a small box. A box big enough to contain a ring.

She took it nervously and when she looked at Luke, he was on his knee, smiling at her.

"Hermione, love, you know I love you. Right?" Hermione nodded her head as he took the box out of her hands and opened it, "I know you-we have our careers to think about. But in all honesty, I think we are ready to have this commitment. So Hermione Jean Granger, will you honor me by becoming my wife? "

Hermione sat shell shocked. She had not anticipated this at all. She looked down at the ring. It was beautiful! It was silver and the rock in the middle was gigantic! God knows that the Louis Vuitton ring he was offering will look beautiful on her finger. But was she ready for this commitment?

"Luke-" Hermione started.

" 'Mione, you don't have to answer know. Sleep on it. Here, keep the ring. But for now, let's enjoy our one year anniversary," he kissed her cheek and sat back down again.

"Oh..alright...So how was your day, Luke?" Hermione asked. There was no denying the awkwardness that settled on the dimly lit table.

"It was boring as usual. Listening to my uncle drone on and on about women fashion. Honestly, if I didn't know he had a wife and three kids with another one on the way, I would have thought he was some sort of gay guy!" He laughed trying to ease the tension.

Hermione laughed at Luke's insight, yet the voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her of the ring that was burning a hole in her purse.

She decided that later, she would have to call Ron, Ginny and Harry.

Despite the distance between them, Hermione didn't lose contact with her best friends. She knew what was going on in their live as they knew about hers. They meet every other month at another country to do some travelling together, her, Ron, Harry and Ginny. It was one of the things they were always excited about every month. Their past travels consisted of Cancun (Mexico), Boracay (Philippines), Maldives...

* * *

><p>The night passed with tension. All in all it was their typical night out. Luke fawning over Hermione, while she was pretending to be in love with him. Yes she understood that she was being unfair to Luke but whenever she tried to talk to him, he would suddenly say something so endearing that Hermione was unable to have her feelings known.<p>

When she got home and after Luke kissed her goodnight, she took the diamond ring out and stared at it.

Sighing, she took a piece of paper and began writing.

**Dear Harry, Ron and Gin, **

**How do I say this...well, Luke proposed. You know where I stand and I don't know what I should do! I'm going to feel so bad when I tell him. He looked so happy and sincere. I don't deserve a guy like him. Any advice? He told me to take my time because he'll wait for an answer. What should I do? **

**And Gin, the ring is gorgeous. I'm going to take a picture and enclose it in this letter. **

**With all my love,**

**Hermione.**

She signed it, took a picture of the ring and tied it to her Owl, Lotus. Lotus took off and disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

><p>Riiiiing...riiiiingg...<p>

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Hermion asked groggily as she sat up and answered her phone. It was only 3 a.m for heaven's sakes! Who in their right mind would decide to call her in this early hour?

"'Mione? We're coming over," a voice said on the other line.

Hermione didn't even have time to ask who when the call ended and a pop came into her room.

Standing before her was Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Author's Note: It's longer this time! I hope you like it. :D Remember, review!


	4. Agenda for Today

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them all. They help me a lot...like there was this one review that asked me where her parents are...so guys, review! I love it when you do, and I welcome them in any size shape and form. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine. The characters..store brands...none of them are mine. Except the plot.

**Agenda for today**

"Mione, hey sorry for waking you up...but well, you sounded really anxious," Ron sheepishly stated, while scratching his tomato colored hair.

"Well, it would have been nice if you guys came at an earlier time, but it's alright," Hermione yawned, crossing the room and sat down on her white leather couch.

Her three best friends made themselves comfortable in her apartment-not that they aren't already. Hermione makes it a priority to have them over every two weeks or so. Sometimes, one extra visitor would be with them, and sometimes it was just the three of them.

Also, every week, her parents would floo over and ask her how she's doing. It was a nice lifestyle.

"So, Mi, can I see the ring?" Ginny asked, excited to see the rock.

"Yeah, wait just let me grab it," she said. She came back a few seconds later carrying the box that contained the ring.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Ginny exclaimed. "That must have cost him thousands!"

"Yeah...guys, what am I going to do?" Hermione asked, covering her face with both of her hands exasperatedly.

"Well, Mi, I hate to break it to you, but we told you to break up with him the first two months," Harry commented.

Hermione glared at him. "I didn't ask you to come over here and tell me the obvious Harry, I asked you to come over here and help _me _and support _me on what to do_."

Harry put his hands up, signaling he meant no harm, "Well, Mi, you know what to do. We'll be here to support you. "

"But Harry..." Hermione whined.

"No,'Mione. Harry's right. You know what you have to do. He'll be thankful in the long run that you said no to his proposal because he will meet his soul mate eventually. If you agree to marry him, you will end up in a loveless marriage and in divorce. So just straight out tell him," Ron said looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"And besides Mi," Ginny cut in, "are you ready for a commitment like this? You're awfully young you know."

"'Mione, the bottom line is, is that this is your decision; whether you choose to accept because you feel bad for rejecting him or reject him and carry on with your life. No matter what, we wil be her for you. "

Ron and Ginny nodded their heads. Hermione sighed. Then she eventually nodded her head as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke, can you meet me later at that pizzeria in 32nd? ...Um... Yeah I actually do. Yeah, 3 would be great. See you later," Hermione sighed and put the phone back in her purse.<p>

She had a busy schedule today. First she had to have her hair redone- it was getting really long, and have her highlights redone as well. Then she had to go shopping and buy a new go-see outfit which would take a maximum of two hours probably, then she had to go meet Luke at 3 o'clock.

Hermione opened the door to the best hair salon in New York; Frederic Fekkai's Salon.

"Bonjour, Hermionette!" the hair stylist greeted, opening his arms to envelope Hermione in a big hug. Most of the people in town know her with her stage name, Ermion Grangee. (Ehr-mee-on Ghranj-ey). But only her closest friends know her as Hermione Granger with the exception of Frederic who calls her Hermionette.

"Hey Freddy," Hermione smiled, "I'm just getting it cut, I assume Danielle had the information sent to you already."

"Yes dear, know just sit on your favorite chair and I'll prepare the tools," he said leaving Hermione to find her place.

She smiled and thought about the first time she met Frederic...

_Flashback (Hermione's point of view)_

_The limo that contained me and Danielle pulled up to the Frederic Fekkai Salon. I gasped, recognizing the famous French man. Danielle tells me that we are in Soho, which sounded incredibly cool to me. We got off the car, and was warmly welcomed by a fit French man. He was really cute, and his hair was great. It was a chestnut shade with darker highlights_

_"Ahh! Daniella! Hermionette!" the man kissed our cheeks which I responded with by blushing. "She, Daniella, is gorgeous." He dragged us inside his establishment and made us sit, offering us refreshments. Danielle sat comfortably on the leather couch and whispered to me that he is a nice man and will make me look stunning. Suddenly, I heard Frederic's voice. _

_"Hermionette, come with me," Frederic asked for me to stand up and follow him to the back of the room._

_Although Frederic seemed like a nice man, I was still very shy. I was always self conscious about my hair, getting teased endlessly about it all through my childhood years. It was a mass of unmanageable curly brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own._

_When we reached the back of the room, Frederic smiled at me and asked, "Darling Hermione, what do you see for yourself?"_

_At that moment, I felt like I'm in therapy. I mean, what kind of question is that? "Well...um..I..." I couldn't really come up with anything good. I stared down at my fingers and looked at my fingernails. It seems like Frederic is asking me more that what I imagine my new hair is to be. Suddenly, I realized that me, Hermione Granger, is in New York going to be a model. What Danielle said to be the "next it." Here I am, Hermione Granger, simple witch from England in New York having the full attention of this world famous hair stylist._

_I guess Frederic Fekkai realized that my mind was drawing a blank, so he rescues me. He reached from my hand and looked into my eyes. Then his eyes wander and his hands pulled the stray hairs that escaped my messy ponytail. "This is beautiful! I know what to do!"_

_"Oh...um..alright. I just don't want it short or-" I was cut off mid sentence by Frederic putting a slender finger against my lips. I didn't want to end up looking like a boy, or have purple or green or red hair. Nothing against those colors, but it would look horrible against my complexion! But still, I guess Danielle wouldn't send me here with someone who will make me look worse off than before. That would be bad for business right? And why am I even scared he's a world famous hair stylist for crying out loud!_

_"Trust, Hermionette! Trust!" he grinned and pulled me over to a chair._

_Frederic washes my hair, turning it curlier, which I suspect made him cringe a teensy bit. He leads me to a throne like chair that is separated from the rest of the salon. Then, he begins to cut. I was trying to eye his every single move, but it was beginning to hurt my eyes, so I just sighed and grabbed a magazine._

_About an hour later, Frederic yells, "She's done!" Danielle comes over and shrieks. yes, shrieks._

_"Oh my, Frederic! This must be your best work so far!" Danielle squealed coming to my side and smoothing my hair._

_"Go on darling, take a look," he motioned for me to turn around and face the mirror._

_I did as he told me and gasped at my reflection._

_Looking back wasn't the mousy haired Gryffindor girl anymore. I saw a fierce woman staring back with hazel eyes. And her hair. Oh it was beautiful! It wasn't curly and unruly anymore. It looked as i it were shined, waxed, and nurtured. It was wavy like silk but the color was still the same. A fresh hazelnut with new additions of chestnut brown. I felt myself start to tear up at my reflection. Never in my life have I ever imagine me looking like this. _

_I thought that I would always end up being a Healer, or an Auror, never a model. I was always the brains, never the beauty. _

_Well, things are going to change, I guess._

_End of Flashback. _

After what seemed like four hours-it was probably only forty five minutes, Hermione was done with her hair and was off to one of her favorite Bendel.

She continued the day following her agenda, and picked several new go see outfits. They range from fun and flirty to sexy and fierce. The priced all varied as well. Her cheapest item was $350, the most expensive, Prada boots, $4000.

She was nervous. Her hands were sweating. Hermione was a few steps away from the pizzeria where Luke would be sitting expecting her answer.

She sighed and thought about the diamond ring that was getting heavy in her Chanel purse. She tied it on last night after her friend went home. It didn't fit. It was too small. She took it as a sign that it wasn't meant to be.

With a final sigh, she opened the glass door of the establishment and walked in.

Author's Note: What a long chapter! 1,574 words! I hope you like this. Thank you for all of you guys who like my story. I hope I pleased you with this one. And I hope I didn't disappoint with the Harry, Ron and Ginny meeting. And don't worry, our Draco dearest will be making an appearance very very soon. (wink wink) ;)


	5. Her Decision

Author's Note: Here it is guys...her decision. And for those of you who hate the flashbacks...sorry. There's more to come.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot. Okay? Now on to the story.

**Her Decision**

"Hermione," Luke greeted as he stood up from his seat and kissed her on the cheek. "So, have you made your decision yet?"

"Luke, " Hermione sighed loudly, putting her hands together on the table avoiding Luke's hazel eyes. "You're a really great guy. I do love you, but I think it's just brother love. Luke I'm sorry. I cannot accept your proposal." Hermione was tearing up; hurt because she had to break this man's heart.

Across the table, Luke looked grief stricken. He remained silent for a few minutes and looked Hermione straight in the eye, fury evident in his eyes, "So that's how it is huh? You played me for a fool. Here I am actually thinking that you loved me enough."

"Luke, no, you have to understand. I don't think you are my soul mate. Luke, the ring didn't even fit," Hermione cried.

"How do you know 'Mione?" he asked his voice calmed down, liquid tearing up in his own eyes. How could she? he thought. He loved her and remained loyal to her and here she is telling him that she only loves him as a brother.

"Hermione, remember that night where we met? How could you not say that we're not meant for each other when we felt spark the first time we touched?" he asked, practically begging her to stay with him.

_Flashback (Hermione Point of View):_

_After the fashion show for Baby Phat, (my very first!), I was changing into a comfy pair of skinny jeans, a cashmere sweater and my cute little pink ballet flats. Waiters dressed in black and white come backstage with goblets of champagne and little plate with an assortment of exotic fruit. What I call "model food." Seriously, how do you have energy with eating just that? Suddenly, a redhead girl smiled at me._

_"Hey, you were great out there. My name is Bailey. Is this your first?" she asked holding her hand out for a handshake._

_"Yeah, and thanks. I was really nervous. My name's Hermione. But Danielle, my agent, prefers Ermion," I smiled, shaking her hand._

_"Nice to meet you, and cool name by the way. So you from England?" she asked with her Irish accent._

_I notice that she has a ton of freckles-more than me-and her blue eyes are super close together. Yet, she was super pretty. She wasn't magazine actress pretty, but she had a model look to her. Also, I realized she had a space between her two front teeth. She was definitely cute. _

_"Yeah...just got her about five months ago," Hermione said as she watched Bailey put on some really cute leather boots._

_"Wow, and your already making a name for yourself. Did you see how those photographers lit up when you walked out there?" she asked and motioned her head towards the exit of the tent._

_"Oh, no," I say. "Danielle is just kissing up to Kimora (Author's Note: The owner of Baby Phat)."_

_"Hermione, don't be silly," she says as we walked down the hall that led outside the building, "You were great out there. No one walks like you and you have a fresh face. So you going out tonight? You should go with me."_

_Go out? Um... "Sure," I heard myself say even though I didn't know what it really meant. _

_Suddenly, when I was about to exit the doors of the building, I bumped into someone causing me to fall on my bum. _

_"I'm so sorry miss," the man apologized and offered a hand to me._

_Not seeing his face yet, I grabbed his hand and stood up. I looked at his face. Oh my golly, he was incredibly cute. Brown hair that fell just above his eyes, hazel eyes that just seemed to go on forever..._

_"Excuse me for being so forward, but did you feel something?" he asked me._

_"Um...yes," I said not really understanding what he meant for I was mesmerized by his beauty._

_End of Flashback._

"Luke, I'm sorry," Hermione sincerely whispered. She took out the ring from her purse and grabbed his hands and put the object in his.

"So this is it then?" he asked, looking in her eyes. "Hermione, look me straight in the eye and tell me you do not love me like that," he was borderline crying. She really broke his heart.

"Luke, please don't. You'll end us up hurting each other more in the end," Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks.

"No Hermione, I believe that there's a reason why your acting like this. Hermione! We love each other!" he was crying out loud now, causing the other customers to stare at their table, but he didn't care, "No, I won't accept this. We'll figure something out to your problem once you tell me."

"Luke, stop." Hermione whispered. "I only love you like a brother." she finally said looking him straight in the eye.

Luke looked at her for a few seconds searching her eyes for a sign of lying. There was none. He quietly stood up, put the ring in his pocket, kissed Hermione on the cheek and went out the door.

When he left, Hermione collapsed in a pool of tears.

* * *

><p>"Mother, are you ready?" a 23 year old Draco Malfoy asked as he knocked on his mother's door.<p>

"Draco dear, I need a few minutes more!" she yelled at him from the other side of the door.

The handsome man sighed and ran his fingers over his shaggy silver blonde hair. He looked at the mirror hanging on the wall and spied his reflection.

He changed a lot in five years. His gray eyes that were once clouded with misery were now light and alive. Throughout the five years, he made himself a new name by moving to France. The move was great for him because he was leaving his past behind. He wanted to forget the horrible conditions that he experience, the death of his father...He focused on rebuilding his relationship with his mother.

Due to that, a new Draco Malfoy was built. Instead of a hateful one, he was now kind and compassionate often attending French wizarding galas and events for charity.

The angles of his face softened, and he looked more manly. His hair was still the same silvery blonde. However, it was not slicked back like it was in his younger days. He let it free.

"Well, aren't you dashing?" a voice behind him commented.

Draco turned around and grinned at his mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You look great mum. You'll definitely outshine those models."

Narcissa Malfoy looked young for her age. Instead of looking like a 50 year old, she looked like she was only starting her early thirties. She was dressed in a turquoise dress. It had short flowing sleeves, plunged a bit on the neckline and dropped smoothly on the floor.

"Draco, which fashion show are we going to again?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"It's a charity fashion show that Blaise gave me invitations for. I heard it's for a muggle fashion magazine called Vogue," Draco replied leading his mother down the stairs carefully.

* * *

><p>Riiiiinngggg...rriiinnnggg.<p>

"Danielle?" Hermione asked answering her phone. She was in the bathroom of the pizzeria, and just finished wiping her cheeks and reapplying make up.

"Hermione! Vogue wants you later!" Danielle said across the phone.

"Wait...Vogue?" Hermione asked getting excited. Vogue. This is big.

"Yes, they want you to attend their charity fashion show later, and walk for them. Your schedule should be clear since I have nothing for you to do, so go later. I'll be there too. And the limo will pick you up." she hung up.

Hermione stared at the phone. Normally, she would be annoyed that Danielle was being rude, but the thoughts of Vogue clouded her mind.

All thoughts of Luke escaped her head as well.

Hermione smiled at her reflection and thought about a white Grecian gown from Chanel hanging inside her closet.

**Author's Note: So...:D Review! Do not forgeeet!**


	6. Red Bikini

Author's Note: Thank you for all my reviewers! I love you all :) Also, I'm working on an album on photobucket for this story so I can show you the outfits...I'll immediately let you know when I am done. :D **Does anyone want to make me a banner?**

Disclaimer: Nothing except for the plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Bikini<strong>

Narcissa and Draco stepped out of the super long muggle vehicle, and were immediately met by a long line of people giving names to go near the entrance. There was another space where a red carpet was laid out and celebrities who were invited were walking down.

Since Draco was not known in the Big Apple like Blaise is (he is known as New York's party boy and is quite the celebrity even though he does absolutely nothing), he was unsure of what to do.

Remembering what Blaise said which was," Just go to the bouncer and give your names. He'll let you in immediately," Draco walked to a large guy with a clipboard, dressed in black from head to toe.

"Get back in line," he barked seeing Draco and Narcissa cut the vast line.

"We're Draco and Narcissa Malfoy," Draco responded holding out his tickets.

"You are Mr. Zabini's guests! I apologize,sir," he said giving them access to the doorway.

Draco smirked when he heard cries of protest behind him when the big man let them enter the building.

The inside was quite nice. The whole room was decorated in black and silver, and balloons were floating everywhere with Vogue's name. Round tables were set up in an organized manner, surrounding a swimming pool with a runway. The catwalk was quite different and unique. It was inside a huge swimming pool and there was a platform that looked quite unstable to walk on. The water was emitting different kinds of colors due to the spotlights hidden on the pool floor.

To the left of the gigantic room was a stage decorated lavishly with tiger lilies and confetti. The backdrop had Vogue's name in gold.

Draco easily made it through the crowd and spotted a table for two by the runway. He led Narcissa towards it and they seated themselves. Suddenly, a booming voice announced that they should all sit down for the festivities were about to start.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I officially welcome you to Vogue's ninety eighth annual charity fashion show!" a man in the middle of the stage announced. "To start the night, we will open with Vogue's favorite swimwear for the summer."

Thunderous applause followed but was cut short with the beat of thumping music. Everyone averted their gazed on the stage and their eyes went to the runway where an Asian girl was strutting her stuff in a cheetah print bikini.

One by one, girls came out in daring and revealing bikinis which gave most of the boys some serious shivers. However, Draco did not get the same feeling. He had been with models before from his past relationships. And from his experience with the bimbos, he realized that they were only good for two things. Fucking, and selling clothes.

To be honest, Draco was quite bored. He only came because Blaise pleaded him too. He said that his reputation was riding on Draco now. How that logic works? Draco had no clue, but just went along with what his best mate said.

He was lost in his thoughts when the loud speaker said, "Now our last outfit!"

With a bored yawn, Draco looked up. And his eyes almost popped out. But that wasn't the only thing that was about to pop. His manhood was getting larger and larger every second.

There, in the middle of the runway was a sexy little figure donning the littlest red bikini he had ever seen. She looked like a goddess with her silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. However, her eyes looked different. They did not hold the confidence like the previous models had. She looked as if she was unsure of what she was doing.

Draco laughed at his thinking. There was no way that this girl could possibly be insecure. She was stunning!

When she stroked a pose at the end of the runway, Narcissa said, "She looks awfully familiar, doesn't she Draco?"

"Now that you mention it Mum, she does," Draco agreed. He began thinking if she was one of the models he dated in the past...but it couldn't be. All the models he dated had blonde hair and blue or grey or green eyes. Not luscious brown hair and chocolate molten eyes.

Suddenly, Narcissa snapped her fingers and Draco looked up seeing she was looking at the program. She said, "No wonder she looks so familiar. Look here Draco, it says here that she's Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>"Great Hermione!" the director of the fashion show said opening her arms and enveloped Hermione in a big hug. "You made us look good out there. You know what, keep that bikini. It looks very hot on you." She kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye as she walked away.<p>

Hermione quickly changed into more suitable clothes so she could go out and party. She dressed in a short white tube dress. It was a bandage dress from Zac Posen, and it looked good on her.

She made sure all her stuff was in her bag and she walked towards the exit of backstage.

As soon as she stepped out, she was met with a flurry of photographs, and compliments. She smiled for pictures and thanked those who complimented and went off to find her friends.

Hermione spotted her friends and crossed the room to get to them, completely oblivious to the pair of grey eyes following her every move.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Point of View.<strong>

No...that cannot be Granger. No that girl is too hot. Granger was not ugly but she was not hot either. There is no way that can be her.

"Draco, dear, why don't you go talk to her? Catch up and have a little reunion!" Narcissa suggested.

"No, mother. Do you know who she is? That's Hermione freakin' Granger! Harry Potters Mudblood best friend! And do you recall that Auntie Bella tortured her at the Manor?" I responded by whispering, obviously annoyed.

"But dear, that was not you. Just go and maybe apologize for your past actions," she said. Merlin! That woman will never give up!

"Fine mother, maybe later, but I don't want to cause a scene here," Draco said.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh did you see that hot British guy? He is H-O-T hot!" Hermione's friend, Allyssa, said. Allyssa is Hermione's next door neighbor and ever since Hermione moved next to her, both of them have been inseparable and Hermione invited her to all the events she can.<p>

"Wait...where?" Hermione's model friend, Zoe, asked. She was kind of boy crazy and always flirtatious with the opposite sex.

"There! The one sitting to that lady with the green dress," Allyssa said motioning her head towards two blonde people.

The male shifted his face so he was somewhat visible to Hermione and her friends.

"Oh my...he's hot. I call dibs!" Zoe giggled excitedly.

Hermione was shell shocked. Could it be? She knew Blaise was here...but him? Quickly, she stood up and made her way to his table, determined to prove that this person was not Draco Malfoy. For Draco Malfoy was supposed to be dead five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry! There's no interaction between the two of them yet! But I promise that the next chapters, there will be loads!<strong>


	7. Goodbye, Potter

Author's Note: YAY! I am making progress with my Photobucket project. So, if you have any fan art and stuff like that, contact me, and I will give you my email so you can send it to me. Also, guys, I noticed that no one is reviewing as much anymore :( So please, review because it motivates me more. So reviews equals motivation, equals faster updates! :D

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the plot, Zoe, Alyssa and Tim.

**Potter**

"Draco dear, the Granger girl is coming over here," Narcissa whispered on Draco's ear immediately when she saw Hermione standing up from across the room, and walk curiously towards their table.

Draco's eyes responded immediately and began to widen with horror with every passing second.

Narcissa cleared her throat and Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked to the person behind him with the most innocent smile in his arsenal.

"You're alive," Hermione whispered, her mouth wide open with shock.

_Flashback_

_Hermione gingerly opened the Prophet that a tawny brown owl delivered and began reading the first article..._

_DRACO MALFOY: Deatheater, proclaimed dead by Harry Potter_

_by: Jacklyn Rasidy_

_London-Harry Potter has confirmed our suspicions ever since Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came to the Wizengamot on Wednesday without their son. The missing member of their family was suspected to have run away, but Mr. Harry Potter told us otherwise. Mr. Potter claimed that Draco Malfoy is dead and was killed by Mr. Potter himself during a frantic battle for escape in the grounds of the Malfoy family. Many wizards believe that this is not a loss for the Wizarding society since he did take the Dark Mark when he was reportedly in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, some people believe that the son of Lucius Malfoy never took the Dark Mark and was in the influence of a very strong potion equivalent to the Imperious Curse. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yes...Potter did me a favor. I'm not really dead, Granger," Draco explained to the young confused girl.

"No...I'm just hallucinating," Hermione frowned as she looked at the goblet of wine she was holding. She looked at Narcissa and Draco again. "Gosh, I'm drunk," she muttered as she drowned the whole glass and looked at both the Malfoys.

"No, Granger. I'm alive...your friend did me a favor," Draco explained again.

Narcissa suddenly got up and excused herself from the two young people.

"No...that's impossible, Malfoy. Harry would never lie to me," Hermione whispered.

Draco sighed and thought for a while. Finally, he said, "Listen Granger, let me take you out to dinner tomorrow so I can explain to you."

"No...Malfoy. It's Harry who has some explaining to do," she said looking him in his grey eyes directly before going off to say goodbye to her friends and the director of the event.

She opened the double doors leading to the outside world, went to her house, and flooed to Harry's house, in a foul mood.

* * *

><p>"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Hermione screamed as soon as she walked in to Harry's very comfy abode. His whole house was in the colors of white, red, and yellow. He was going to stay true to his Gryffindor colors even if the whole result of his house seemed a tad gaudy.<p>

Harry appeared immediately, surprised to see Hermione in his white and scarlet red living room, considering she always notifies him before she comes to visit.

"Um...Hermione, what did I do now?" he asked, straightening his tie. He was going to go to dinner with Ginny, but now...

"Explain to me Harry, why I saw Malfoy at the Vogue fashion show, very much alive?" Hermione asked, anger and furiousness dripping in each word as she said it in an eerily quiet manner.

Silence followed.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Hermione, before I explain anything to you, please sit down," he said. Hermione nodded angrily and stomped towards his red couch.

Harry took a seat across from her, "Hermione, you know that I wouldn't lie to you without a good reason, so please don't interrupt as I explain this to you," he paused thinking of how to word his thoughts, "Hermione, first of all, you need to know that Malfoy never took the Dark Mark."

Hermione gasped.

"It's true, 'Mione. He and Snape were actually spies for the Order. He went to Dumbledore in the end of our fifth year and asked for his help. Both of them with Snape's help managed to have Malfoy not take the Dark Mark. The whole killing Dumbledore deal was staged, Hermione. We all planned it months before. Dumbledore was going to die that same year to of a muggle disease called cancer. He said that he'd rather die the magical way than to experience more pain. So reluctantly, we agreed. When he was killed, Snape and Malfoy spied for the Order, sending owls written in a very complicated secret code."

"Ron, knew too didn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're sorry Hermione. But we didn't think you can handle anymore. Now, let me finish. When we were finding Horcruxes, Ron left. That whole event was staged as well. Ron left for Grimmauld Place and collect the information of where the other Horcruxes might be. And when both of us were out together, we were talking about the information. Also, we got to know Malfoy throughout this whole ordeal, Hermione. He's not a bad fellow. He actually is very nice once you get to know him. He had to go through so many things and be trained for Occlumency and Legilimency in case Voldemort gets suspicious."

"We really wanted to tell you Hermione, but we all agreed that you wouldn't be able to handle any more pain." Harry finished.

Hermione stayed silent after Harry's whole explanation. Finally she stood up, and walked over to Harry. Smiling, Harry opened his arms, ready to hug Hermione.

But he was so surprised that instead of a warm hug, he was met with her palm colliding against his cheek.

"How dare you! All of you! Do I seem weak to you? Who are you to decide if I could handle any more? May I remind you that my own parents were almost killed! And did I give up? NO! So where did you get the idea that I might be too weak to handle this?" Hermione screamed, her eyes dripping with her tears. She wasn't just angry, she was furious. She felt like she wasn't trusted.

"Is that the actual reason Harry, or were you to scared that I might blurt it out? I thought you trusted me," she said, hurt evident in her voice.

"NO, Hermione. It's not like that," Harry tried.

"Goodbye, Potter," she quietly said, as she apparated back to her house, falling into the couch in a sea of tears.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Malfoy! What did I tell you?" Draco cringed as he heard Harry's voice coming from his phone. He just got back from the Vogue event, and heard from Potter that Hermione was there, asking him for an explanation.<p>

"Geez, Potter. I'm sorry that I was unaware that you are my new mother," he sneered. Potter had no say where he was to go. Absolutely none.

"Well, you could've told me that you were going to New York? You knew she worked there!" Harry barked.

"Well, I bloody didn't know that she was going to that event, dumbass," Draco muttered. "Now, I have something to do. So, goodbye Potter," Draco snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath.

He took a piece of paper on his desk and began writing.

_Dear Granger,_

_It was surprising meeting you earlier today. I would like to meet you tomorrow at New York City's Central Park, by the fountain. It's okay if you can't make it, I would just like to explain things to you._

_-Draco Malfoy._

He went to his owl and tied the letter to its foot, and watched it fly towards its recipient.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What's going to happen next? Review! I welcome them all. :D<strong>


	8. Clarifying

Clarifying things-Questions answered.

Author's Note: So I got this very deep question filled review from CheshireCat - I think that's her/his name...and I wonder if there are any of you who also wonder about these same questions. So...this is sort of a **HARRY FLASHBACK**

"Professor Dumbledore, you called me?" Harry asked, looking around the Headmaster's office. He was on his way to the Great Hall when an owl came to him and he saw that there was a letter tied around his ankle for him.

It said that the Headmaster needed him immediately. So he went.

"Harry, please sit down. I have something very important to discuss with you and please, do not repeat anything I say outside of these walls," Dumbledore spoke with a sense of authority. Harry noticed the usual spark and twinkle in his ocean blue eyes were gone.

What happened?

"Harry, I have already told you about Horcruxes," Harry nodded, "and I called you here to inform you that someone valuable will be available to you in your search. You already know that Professor Snape will guide you, but there is someone else. He came to me last week and asked for protection, and I granted his request," Harry nodded again.

"Before I tell you who this is Mr. Potter, I must say that you cannot tell Ms. Granger about any of this-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry's protest.

"Sir, with all due respect, Hermione has been with me through thick and thin, and I will tell her unless you have a good reason that I will decide against my actions," Harry stated firmly. If it was anyone who could help him in the search, it certainly would be Hermione.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry's emerald eyes for a long time, and finally began to talk, "Harry, about two days after this person came to me, one very reliable Seer informed me that our dear Ms. Granger will have many children from this person, all of them will have silver-blonde hair. Does this remind you of anyone Mr. Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry sneered, and Dumbledore nodded.

So Malfoy was the guy who wanted protection.

"She says that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are soul mates. She also said that if Mr. Malfoy were to produce an heir with someone else, his child will rise again to be the new dark lord. I was a bit skeptical before but I found a prophecy, Harry.

"The one who smells new parchment and grass,

is destined for the Prince of the house of the Snake.

The Prince and the Otter shall have many, with hair of corn silk

but it could also lead to a new lord's wake.

Six years apart, they will soon come together,

but bring them close now,

and the world shall be damaged forever."

Dumbledore finished reciting the prophecy, and looked at Harry, hoping he would understand.

"Wait...so you're telling me that in the future, Hermione and Malfoy will be deeply in love and have lots of blonde babies. But if they're close now, Malfoy will run off and produce and heir which will be the next dark lord..." Harry clarified in one breath. This is a lot to take in.

"Precisely, Harry. So you must only tell Mr. Weasley, and no one else. Later on, if you decide to take both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with you in your search for Horcrux, device plans for any of you gentlemen to retrieve information. Is this clear Harry?"

With the deepest sigh, Harry nodded.

He had to keep a secret from Hermione

Author's Note: CheshireCat, I wrote this chapter specifically for you even if it is short. I hope it satisfies you- :D And if you have any questions, either PM me or Review.


	9. Walking around the Big Apple

Author's Note: GUYS! I noticed a lack of reviews for my past couple chapters? Do you not like it? I really need your criticism, friends! It's what makes my story nice-er. Like CheshireCat, damn! That girl/boy always says what's on her/his mind! And because she expressed her opinion, I could do something in my story that would suit to her liking. So guys, tell me! :D

P.S. AnMarie 10, I love how you review. Short, sweet and straight to the point. :D

Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what is not.

**AND! TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED WITH THE LAST CHAPTER:** Dumbledore told Harry that Draco and Hermione are soul mates and will wed in the future. But he said that the Seer said that the time they were in was not the time to bring the two young people together. Because if they do try and attempt, Draco and Hermione will fall in love and conceive a child which will turn out to be the next Dark Lord after Voldemort. So that is why Harry did not tell Hermione.

Now, on to the chapter my lovelies.

* * *

><p><strong>Walking around the Big Apple<strong>

**Flashback**

_"Now, dear, meet Janelle, Ford's top girl. Jay, meet my newest project, Hermione," Danielle smiled at the two girls as she introduced them to each other._

_It was Hermione's third fashion show and it was for the brand Lucky Brand Jeans. Hermione thought it was a weird name for clothes, but the apparel was tres cute. Ruffled skirts, snug tees, and super skinny jeans were simply hip. _

_Janelle smiled sweetly at Hermione and she found herself smiling back at the older, more experienced girl._

_"Now Hermione, I'm going to leave you hear with Jay, and she will assist you with everything. Alright?" Danielle said as if she was talking to a small child. This annoyed Hermione so much._

_She nodded her head and looked at Danielle as she planted a chaste kiss on Janelle's cheek, waved goodbye to Hermione, and walked away._

_As soon as Danielle disappeared, Janelle turned to Hermione, her face far beyond friendly._

_"Listen here, bitch. Step on my spotlight, and you'll find yourself a has-been before you even were. So be careful were you step on with those pig feet of yours," she paused. "I wonder how you can even see with a nest for your hair," Janelle snorted, insulting Hermione deep. With that, she too, took off leaving Hermione so insecure. _

_At her primary school, she was made fun of. At Hogwarts, the same case. Now here, well into her adulthood, she still was not accepted. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived in Central Park by the fountain as Malfoy requested. She was shocked that he would want to meet her again after their encounter last night, but she found herself scribbling a response note saying yes.<p>

She walked daintily over to the fountain and sat down, careful to watch where she sat. She didn't want to stain her new H+M dress. For some reason, she wanted to look good. But she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, so she settled for something that she would wear on a normal day. Her dress was quite pretty. It hit mid thigh, and had a bohemian chic appeal to it. She paired her dress with really cute and affordable wedges from Steve Madden.

Hermione didn't think that just because she was a model, she had to buy the most expensive things ever. No. She loved sales and affordable stores. She felt like she should only wear expensive clothes when the public eye was on her.

Today, she was just a regular person.

Hermione looked around to try and spot Draco Malfoy.

As if on cue, a silvery blonde figure from afar walked towards her, head bobbing up and down with every step he took.

Hermione looked at him. Really looked at him.

_He's a handsome specimen, I admit. He really change after all those years. He's not a scrawny little thing anymore. _

Hermione blushed a tad as Draco walked over, maintaining eye contact all the way. Hermione fought the blush off, not wanting to give the man the wrong idea.

"Granger, nice to meet you again," Draco drawled offering his hand for a shake.

"Malfoy, the feeling is mutual," Hermione returned as she grasped his hand a shook it hard. "Well, let me get to the point, why did you want to meet me, Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled. Same Granger. "Oh Granger, you amuse the hell out of me. Tell you what, let's grab a bite to eat and then I'll tell you," Malfoy suggested. Actually, he planned all of the events he was going to do with her today.

He didn't like her like that. She was just...very attractive. And he wanted to clear his name.

Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes trying to read the blonde man standing in front of her with the same smirk that she saw five years ago.

"Fine, Malfoy. Let's do this your way then," Hermione agreed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Draco found themselves at McDonalds, in line ordering their food.<p>

"What kind of place is this?" Draco asked a little scared of what was to come. It was such a Gryffindor establishment. Red and Yellow. Yeah, the colors of the Gryffindor House were scarlet and yellow, but close enough.

"This, Malfoy, is called McDonalds. It is a fast food joint which means that they will serve you food really quick," Hermione explained and as they waited she explained more in depth.

By the time they were about to order, Draco was fully caught on with the whole fast food restaurant.

"Yes, uh..hi. I'll have a number 11. The meal. And he'll have the...He'll have the number 5. Two large Cokes as well, please," Hermione ordered as Draco watched with fascination at the hustle and bustle he could see going on in the kitchens.

"Aren't you that model, Ma'am? Ms. Ermione?" the girl preparing their food asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione really did try to look as a normal person and not be spotted. She liked the fame, but sometimes, like right now, she wished to be left alone.

"Oh..um in fact yeah. That's me," Hermione laughed slightly as Draco wondered how famous this girl really is.

She counted off in her head.

3...

2...

1...

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S REALLY ERMIONE!" someone from the back of the room shouted.

"ERMIONE! TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!" another person to their left said.

Soon enough, the whole crowd in McDonalds was looking at Hermione's and Draco's direction, desperate to get a picture of and with the rising New York starlet. Usually, she just ignored her fans, and carried on with her life, but it always seemed too rude.

"Um..Granger, what do we now?" Draco asked bending down to whisper discreetly in Hermione's ear.

"Just follow my lead," she replied. "Um..hi everyone! Yeah it's me. So...I'm just going to take my food, and you guys can continue eating," she said, smiling at the crowd who are taking picture after picture with and of her and Draco.

Draco turned back to the cashier and paid for their lunches as Hermione continued to address the crowd. Draco whispered again in Hermione's ear saying that they should go and she quickly bade the crowd goodbye.

As they stepped out on the streets looking for a place where they could dine, Hermione suddenly stopped when she heard a voice from behind them.

"Wow, 'Mione. I didn't know you hated me that much," a man's voice said.

Hermione turned around, looked up, and saw Luke Jacobs. Her ex boyfriend. With hurt evident in his hazel eyes.

Time seemed to freeze for Hermione.

What to do. What to do.

"Um...Hi Luke. Fancy meeting you here," Hermione gulped. It was only about two days since she broke it off with Luke. And him seeing her with another guy already just seemed...wrong.

Luke nodded and looked at Draco who was watching the ex couple interact, interestedly. Draco didn't know Hermione was seeing someone or had been seeing someone.

"And who might you be? I'm Luke Jacobs," Luke introduced in an unfriendly tone.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm Hermione's...former classmate at school," Draco replied unsure of what to call himself. Friend? Surely not yet. Acquaintance? Maybe.

"Yes, Luke. We're former classmates. Now um..if you'll excuse us, we have events planned for today," Hermione said. She was in an awkward position.

"Well, then why don't I join you?" Luke suggested. He wanted Hermione back.

"Well you see here, Jacobs. Hermione and I have stuff to talk about and they very well don't involve you. So I would appreciate it if you just shut your trap and head off where your little arse came from," Draco snapped. He didn't like this Luke guy.

"No, Luke. What Draco means to say is-" Hermione began but she couldn't finish her sentence because Luke walked away in a loud huff.

"Malfoy, you are such a git!" Hermione growled. Actually, he was quite thankful that Draco came in. She wouldn't be able to stand such awkwardness. But he could've done it a tad nicer.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would like to spend time with an ass like him," Draco retorted. He believed that he wasn't the one at wrong here. It was that Jacobs guy.

"UGH! You know what, let's go the Empire State Building. We can talk there," Hermione said wanting to drop the argument. If they don't stop right now, they would both end up going back home without actually having a go at the important things.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay you guys. It's your turn now. I wrote all of that for you, now RECIPROCATE!<p>

**PICTURES ARE HERE! **

Follow this link and click FIVE YEARS LATER-DELETE THE SPACES!

http: /s1111. photobucket. com/ albums/ h464/ ChocoLocoCookies / Five% 20Years %20Later /


	10. Atop

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait you had to endure. I was really busy with school and stuff. So sorry. -The beginning of this story will be some sort of view from the past...

**Link to the pics**: http: /s1111. photobucket. com/ albums/ h464/ ChocoLocoCookies / Five% 20Years %20Later /

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Atop<strong>

"So sir, are we ever going to tell Malfoy about this vision?" Harry asked putting his hands up to use air quotes on the words vision.

"I think it is better that this piece of information will be only known to myself, you and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "Tell me Mr. Potter, how do you feel about this prophecy?"

"Well, sir, it's certainly shocking...but for some part it really isn't though...When you think about it, Malfoy and 'Mione complement each other really well. They're stubborn, yes, but with maturity, I think they can be good for each other."

"You no longer dislike Mr. Malfoy, I assume?"

"Actually, he stopped talking to me, Ron and Hermione entirely...So..I guess you can say that."

"Mr. Potter, one more question before you go. How do you think Mr. Weasley will react to this news?"

"Well sir, I think you would need a bit of help on that..."

* * *

><p>"So what's this building called?" Draco asked looking at the New York skyline in awe. He never imagined that muggle creations could be a breathtaking site.<p>

"It's called the Empire State Building; it's one of the tallest building in the world," Hermione responded while looking at the surroundings.

It was breezy there. Windy. Hermione felt the wind caress her face, bringing some of her chestnut locks on her face.

Draco peeked at Hermione and smiled at the sight. _She's...really pretty. _

Hermione looked at Draco and developed a nice shade of pink when she saw that he was staring intensely at her.

"Malfoy, so...can you explain to me now why your alive?" Hermione asked clearing her throat. She took a seat on one of the benches in the deck and looked at Draco.

"Alright...I want no interruptions though alright?" Hermione nodded.

"In sixth year, right before school started, I went to Dumbledore for protection. That summer, Father told me that I was to get my Dark Mark during the winter holidays. I was scared shitless. Yes, in the past I did aspire to be one of those who displayed the mark, but something changed in me that summer. I don't know what it was, but suddenly, I felt disgusted. So Dumbledore readily agreed."

"To...for a lack of a better word, pay, for my protection, I had to become a spy for the Order. I always wondered why Potter and Weasley wouldn't tell you. Whenever I asked them, they would just tell me that it was Dumbledore's orders...Really Granger, I know that you think I might hate Potter...but he was just following Dumbledore's orders," Draco finished.

"Wait...so you never got the Dark Mark then?" Hermione asked. She was confused. She swore that she saw his arm once.

"No...never did. That time when you saw me with something on my arm...that was Blaise's doing. While I was taking a nap in the dorm, he gave me a tattoo. Thank goodness it was fake," he reminisced.

"So...Harry trusts me?" Draco nodded. "Then what did you mean when you said "Potter owed me"?"

"Well, when you were searching for Horcruxes, I was the one supplying information and when the death eaters might strike. So even if it was my job, Potter felt the need to reward me. So, in the end of the war, I knew everyone was going to be against me, so I asked him if he could somehow tell everyone that I died, when in reality, I was in France with my mother all along," Draco said.

"I'm really sorry about that night in the manor, Hermione...I really am," Draco said sincerely looking in her caramel eyes.

_Those eyes. It seems like you can drown in them... _He thought.

Hermione smiled. "Draco," she used his first name considering he used hers, "it wasn't your fault. It was Bellatrix. Don't apologize for her actions. Yes, it was painful, but I managed to forget the pain. That's why I moved here in the first place-to try and help my pain and suffering."

Draco nodded.

"And by the way Draco, thanks for clearing everything up for Harry. I really don't want to fight with him," Hermione said.

Draco nodded again.

They sat there in silence looking at the view. For onlookers, it might have seemed awkward, but it was really a comfortable silence. Both didn't feel the need to talk. They understood each other.

* * *

><p>"So Hermione, thanks for the night. See you soon," Draco said waving goodbye to the brunette girl. It was only 3 o clock in the afternoon.<p>

When they left the Empire State Building, Hermione was hungry so he invited Draco to have lunch with her. They ate at a nearby cafe. Draco insisted he paid. Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Surprisingly, Draco apparated home to France, a happier man. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it had something to do with the brown eyed girl.

"Draco dear, how was your trip?" Narcissa asked, greeting her son with a motherly hug. She led him to the kitchen so they could talk.

They sat on the stools of the kitchen counters, and grabbed freshly baked cookies that were in a platter on the kitchen table.

"So, how was she?" Narcissa asked. She really wanted to know how her son's day went with the brunette beauty.

"Well, it was a rather interesting day, Mother. We met at this gigantic muggle park. She insisted on talking somewhere else, so she brought us to this muggle establishment that sold mediocre food. But she got attacked," Draco paused seeing his mother's scared face when he said the work attack. "So I was saying, she was attacked by her fans...so we just paid for the food and went out. Well, we bumped into her ex-boyfriend...and things got..not so nice. Well anyways, she took us to this building, and we talked there," Draco finished.

"Did she look pretty today?" Narcissa smirked. She thought that Draco had a slight crush on Ms. Granger.

"Mother, I will not talk about these things with you," Draco whined. He hated when his mother teased him about girls. In the past when she thought he was serious about someone,which he never was, she would tease him about it. He always responded with a sexual comment, which annoyed her greatly. But Hermione...she wasn't that kind of girl.

"Aww...Does my baby boy have a crush on Ms. Granger?" Narcissa spoke in a baby voice.

"Mother!" Draco whined again. He scowled. He stuck out his tongue at his mum so she would know he was joking around, and walked to his room.

All the while, thinking about a certain girl.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione arrived at her flat, she quickly walked over to her fireplace, grabbed the green floo powder and spoke in a clear voice, "32 Privet Drive, Surrey, England, International!"<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So...how'd you like it? Remember, Review! Reviews = Faster Updates! And I have a question for all of you. Is it going too slow?<p> 


	11. 200 Degrees

Author's Note: Helllooo! So...for those of you who did not get 'raptured' like me on May 21st -sorry if I'm offending anyone- we meet again! :) Haha. Alright so...I know that I only posted a chapter up recently...but heck! I'm really in to this story!

To my reviewers: Thanks so much guys! I love you all. Suggestions? Comments? You know, I had this idea one night about another Dramione story, but it completely escaped my head! So I'm kind of pissed right now.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**I NEED HELP:** I read this fanfic a long time ago and I wanna read it again but I forgot the title...so i need help from you guys. This is what I remember:** It was dramione, draco got hermione pregnant but i think he ignored her getting pregnant(?) so Hermione hid her baby bump with a Fidelius charm with the help of Dumbledore**. If you know the title, please message me or leave it in a review! IT"S KILLING ME!

* * *

><p><strong>200 Degrees<strong>

Hermione appeared at Harry's fireplace. She stepped out and dusted herself off. 32 Privet Drive, Surrey.

When the war was over, Harry got himself a new place all on his own. He still kept Grimmauld Place, but it really wasn't his...for a lack of a better word..style. So, he got himself a small quaint little house in Privet Drive.

He chose that particular place to be close to his childhood home. Yes, his moments were horrible and downright horrid, but despite everything, he wanted to stay close to it.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded from the top of the staircase. Upon seeing Hermione, Harry ran down the stairs and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I know me and Ron should have told you, but Dumbledore insisted," Harry said in a rush trying to tell Hermione that it wasn't trust issues or favoritism over friends at all. He was simply following the old Headmaster's orders.

"Shh...I know Harry. Draco told me," Hermione said in a soothing tone.

Harry broke out of the hug. "Draco now is it," Harry smiled. The prophecy was playing out well.

"Oh, just shut it Harry. Yes, **Malfoy, **explained it to me earlier. I want to understand more. What exactly were Dumbledore's orders, Harry?" Hermione asked. She walked over to the couches and plopped down on it.

Harry took a seat beside her and smiled. "You know Hermione, I actually considered telling you, but I think I would like to see what happens first."

"HARRY POTTER! YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hermione yelled.

Harry shook his head and smiled at his best friend. He knew that she will be mad, but she'll live with it.

"Harry! Come on. You owe me this much," Hermione whined. She was right.

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll give you a clue. But that's it. Alright? It would actually be better if you don't know the whole thing until it happens. Are we clear, Hermione?"

The brunette girl pouted. "Fine."

Harry grinned, "Excellent. Alright, it has something to do with Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"Really Gin! Your boyfriend is crazy! All he said was "It has something to do with Malfoy." I mean Malfoy!" Hermione was mad at her best friend. Malfoy. Malfoy? His clue only made her more curious, worsening the situation. She wanted to throw her iPhone 4 on the wall because of her frustration.<p>

"Oh, Hermione. Calm down. Harry has his reasons," Ginny chuckled. "Oh my gosh! 'Mione! There's this new club here by my flat. It's called 200 Degrees. Please come over and check it out with me. I hear its totally awesome."

Hermione sighed. She recently broke it off with Luke and here she was, thinking about going clubbing already. On top of that, Malfoy was swimming in her head from time to time because of the time they spent together about a week ago.

"Please Mione? This will get your mind off Luke and this Malfoy situation. This will be good for you!" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione thought it over. Well, it would get her mind off things and the last time she went clubbing with girls only was a long time ago. She always went with Luke.

"Oh, fine alright. I'll apparate at your place when?"

"Yay! Thanks 'Mione and 7 should be fine," Hermione could hear Ginny smiling with her response. That girl was a clubbing machine. But she never went close to other guys while dancing. She loved Harry that much.

Hermione said goodbye and looked at her clock. It was 6 already. Time to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Damn. I wish I was a model," Ginny said. Hermione looked...fuckable tonight. She was wearing a really tight dress that zips on the front. It was black, and a tube top. It stopped right before mid thigh. When she was changing, it disturbed her that she asked herself what would Draco say if he saw her in it.<p>

"Thanks Gin," Ginny herself was going to get some male attention to. She was wearing a peach flowy halter and a tight black skirt that stopped above the knee.

Both girls were wearing sky high heels.

"So let's go then?" Hermione asked as she pulled down on her dress. She should've worn a longer dress. If you could even call it a dress.

"'Mione, you look hot. Stop pulling at it. Come on let's go," she said as she dragged her friend to the fireplace.

One by one, they each grabbed the green powder and said loud and clear, "200 Degrees, London!"

* * *

><p>"That one!" Blaise said as he pointed out another scantily clad girl. He was looking for someone to warm his bed tonight...and maybe tomorrow morning.<p>

"Sure, Blaise, whatever," Draco dismissed as he ordered another apple martini. He didn't even see the girl Blaise was drooling at.

That morning, Blaise suddenly appeared at Draco's room begging him to go to a muggle club in London. Draco didn't want to. All the girls there will probably be dumb and will only have two brain cells. One for fucking and one for sucking dick.

He wanted a girl who was smart and beautiful. One who will not go after him for his money and looks alone. _Like Hermione_, he thought.

After a few hours of Blaise's relentless begging, Draco finally agreed.

Together, they went to a muggle club in London called 200 Degrees.

_**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go**_

_**I'll be the teacher **_

_**I'll show you the roped**_

_**You'll see a side of love you'd never know**_

Hermione was thumping and thumping to the music. Sashaying her hips to the beat and moving her arms to the rhythm. She tried ignoring the eye of every man in the room looking at her. She wanted a girl's night out with Ginny. She didn't want a guy to just butt it. She looked around the room for Ginny and found her on the bar drinking a Virgin Mary.

_**I see you going down, going down**_

_**In my head I see you all over me**_

_**In my head you fulfill my fantasy**_

_**In my head you'll be screaming "Oohhh"**_

Suddenly, she felt hands on her hips grinding on her. She sighed and gave in. It's only for a night. She gyrated her hips until she could feel the man's erection behind her. What surprised her was that she hesitated because Draco popped in her head.

"Hey doll, go home with me tonight," the man behind her said. His hands were on the edge of her skirt. Hermione could sense that the man was controlling himself to not pull the skirt up.

"Sorry...I'm not going anywhere tonight," Hermione whispered.

The man behind her sighed in frustration. "Fine, can I at least buy you a drink?"

Hermione turned around to finally see the face of the man she was dancing with. She really couldn't see since the dance floor was really dark but she saw that he had a dark complexion and dark chocolate eyes.

"Alright...fine. But I'm not getting drunk so you could take me home," Hermione smirked. He knew how guys worked.

"Oh! I'm hurt pretty baby!" he smirked and held her hand dragging her to where his friend sat. He saw that just about every guy in the room was giving him daggers for scoring the hottest babe within a 5 mile radius.

* * *

><p>Currently, Draco was trying to get rid of a ditzy blonde who trying to offer her service for the night. In the past, he would've jumped at the opportunity, but it disgusted him now.<p>

He looked up exasperatedly and saw Blaise heading his way with a girl on his arm. The girl looked familiar but he really couldn't see her face considering the lack of light in the club.

Blaise finally stopped in front of him, and so did the girl who had her head down, looking really interested in her black three inch heels.

"Ahh...who is this Blaise?" Draco asked. He knew that his friend scored the hottest girl in the establishment considering that practically every guy had their eyes on Blaise and the girl on his arm.

"This, is ...sorry what's your name again?" Blaise asked.

The girl giggled. "I never told you." She raised her head and the light hit her face immediately. "I'm Hermione."

* * *

><p>Blaise stood there and finally looked at the brown haired beauty carefully. He had his mouth in a perfect o. So did she. So did Draco.<p>

She cleared her throat.

"Well umm...so it was nice seeing you both Zabini, Malfoy. Um...I gotta go," she quickly said as she ran towards Ginny's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope I didn't confuse you with the constant changes in scenes. Yeah they are all in 3rd person but that can be confusing. Did anyone check the pictures out? Is the link working? Please let me know how you like the pictures. I'm really really eager on your opinion about them. Guys, review!<strong>

**Remember, reviews equals love which equals faster updates!**

**Link for the pictures for this story: http: /s1111. photobucket. com/ albums/ h464/ ChocoLocoCookies / Five% 20Years %20Later /**

**Just remember to deleted the spaces.**


	12. Jealousy

Author's Note: So hey guys...I have the story line of this whole thing mapped out kinda...but I think it's going to be really long then. But I think that should be alright. My guess that this story would be at least (well I hope) 100,000 words.

I HAVE A NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED **LONG GONE**. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!

Help: Alright, I asked this in the previous chapter but anyways, I need to know a title for this story. A couple of months ago, I read this story; it was Dramione. Hermione got pregnant but Draco didn't want it ( I think). So she hid it with a Fidelius Charm...and that's all I remember. So if you know the title...TELL ME!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for a few of the characters and the plot.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I didn't put this in my story, but Ginny knows about the prophecy too; Harry told her during the course of their relationship.**

**Jealousy**

* * *

><p>"Damn...who knew," Blaise whistled as Hermione took off with Ginny. "I knew she modeled...but I never saw her in person and I never buy those muggle magazines..."<p>

Draco watched his best friend fantasizing about Hermione. He didn't know why, but a feeling of jealousy washed over him. He wanted to yell at his best friend that Granger was his. But no. She hated him. They weren't even friends. He had no right to be jealous.

"So...waddya think Drake?" Blaise asked.

"Wait...ugh ..sorry repeat that?" Draco asked as he ordered another apple martini.

"I'm going to bed Granger," Blaise grinned evilly. "Well, if you don't mind that is," to that, he cocked his eyebrow.

"Go ahead. I don't care. What gave you the impression that I do?" Draco asked trying to hide that he does care.

What was that he felt inside? Like an urge to punch Blaise in the face...was it jealousy? No, it can't be! He has never been jealous of someone before.

But Blaise...what will happen to Hermione if Blaise did have sex with her? Will he leave her like he does to every single girl? What happens when she does begin to fall for him?

"Are you sure, mate?" Draco nodded. "Sweet. You should've felt that tight little body. Man, that ass...She's freaking' sexy as hell."

Draco kept quiet but he couldn't agree more. She wasn't just sexy. She was simply beautiful.

Draco resisted the urge to clobber Blaise at that moment. He didn't know why. Ever since he could remember, both shared the hot girls...they never got mad or angry at one another. What was different this time?

Suddenly, realization dawned on him.

He had a crush on the former Gryffindor girl.

Blaise will never have a chance to bed her. She was his.

All his.

* * *

><p>"You danced with Zabini? Like Italian-God-of-Slytherin, Zabini?" Ginny asked still shocked by what Hermione told her.<p>

They were at Ginny's flat, recounting the nights events. Ginny's flat was very modern. The furniture was all white that whenever Hermione was there, she felt like she was going to stain something. Ginny's flat was in downtown London, close to Diagon Alley, where she owns a restaurant which she named "The Lions," to pay homage to all the brave ones during the war. Ginny's business was doing very well, earning her thousands of Galleons a year.

"Yes, Gin," Hermione said. True she had gotten really intimate with the Slytherin, yet the butterflies fluttering in her stomach weren't moving for him. They were moving for Draco Malfoy.

He looked delicious tonight. He was wearing a black v neck shirt that showed off his toned body. In the dark, his eyes looked more silver than the light blue it is.

"And Malfoy was there too?" Hermione nodded. "So how is the Slytherin Sex God? You told me you met with him a couple of days ago..but you never explained to me in full detail...is he still an ass?" **(A.N.-in case you didn't read my note from above, Harry told Ginny about the prophecy over the course of their relationship. So the people who know are just Harry, Ron, and Ginny.)**

Hermione sighed.

"Not really...well. He looks different now-"

"Is he hot?" Ginny asked wanting to know Hermione's opinion. Hermione's answer will expose if she likes Malfoy or not.

Hermione sighed again.

"Come on! Is he hot?" Ginny smirked.

"Fine...Yes, Gin. He's attractive," Hermione said.

Ginny giggled at her response. _Yes, it's going great_, she thought.

Even though Ginny was beyond shocked on what harry told her a few years back, she couldn't help but realize how the complement each other so well. They are both headstrong, determined, ambitious people with a drive to excel.

The two friend talked until 1 in the morning which was when Hermione said she had to get home. She had a Seventeen shoot the next day.

* * *

><p><em>It was during Hermione's seventh month of modeling when Danielle wanted her to move. Yes, she only worked for seven months, but up and coming designers are asking for her left and right. And Danielle already wanted her to move to an exclusive Ford apartment.<em>

_The apartment would be close to the Ford building in New York and close to the fashion district. It was modern styled...very modern looking. And she would be living in a building where the girls are all models. _

_Hermione accepted because it would be more convenient for her. Subway trips would be gone, tattered heels gone, and fear of getting lost gone. _

_She moved the next month after buying out of the contract from her old apartment where she met her friend Alyssa. But they promised each other they would keep in touch. They formed a rather close relationship after all. _

_She remembered the day she moved in to the apartments very clearly._

_"Hermione...we meet again," came Janelle's sickly annoying voice. _

_"Oh..hey Janelle. I didn't know you would be here," Hermione responded trying to be friendly._

_Janelle was waiting by her door leaning on the wall while looking at her blood red nails. _

_"Yeah...I live right next to you," she responded as Hermione was trying to open the door with her new set of keys. _

_Danielle said she didn't need any furniture, because it was all furnished. So, last night, she just shrunk all her items and put them in her bag. Magic was very convenient._

_"Um...do you need anything?" Hermione asked wondering why this girl was here._

_"Actually, no. But we have casting in about..." she checked her watch. "In about half an hour. So if I were you, dress quickly. The cab will be here shortly." She noticed Hermione's fallen face._

_"Get it together Hermione, we don't want to be late," she smirked, laughed and walked to her door._

_Hermione was fuming. A casting! Why couldn't have Danielle called her last night? And what the heck is with Janelle? She waited so long before telling her that she had a casting!_

_In a rush, Hermione opened her door and ran inside. She didn't gaze at her room...she will have time for that later._

_Rapidly, she took her shrunk luggage out of her purse and enlarged it with magic. She searched through it and pulled out a pale pink summer shirt, her new skinny jeans, and even though it was summer, 3 inch high ankle boots._

_The price of beauty._

_She next searched for the bathroom and did her hair and make-up. Hermione opted for a messy look, pulling her curly chestnut hair into a messy bun, blue eyeliner, and red lipstick. _

_She looked at the mirror and felt satisfied. Checking her watch, Hermione grabbed her purse and went out her door and saw that Janelle was out hers as well._

_"Good work, Hermione," Janelle said looking at Hermione up and down, and smirked. Hermione felt nervous."Being fast is super important when you are modeling. You never know when you have to leave or if a designer needs you pronto."_

_Then Hermione noticed it. While she opted for a messy look, Janelle looked sweet, fresh and innocent. Janelle was wearing a white ruffle dress that was cinched at the waist with a pale pink belt. She accented it with blue pumps, and pink roses for earrings. Hermione swallowed the knot in her throat .She knew at that point that this black haired beauty did something evil._

_"Um...what's the casting for?" she asked nervously._

_"Oh didn't I tell you? It's for Tween Teen. I heard that they liked a natural, sweet and fresh look," she smirked evilly, walked to the elevator and pushed the button._

_Hermione clenched her fists and jaw and followed her. She was like the Voldemort of the Muggle world. _

_It was the night of that day... Hermione was still fuming. The casting went okay, but it seemed that they liked Janelle so much better._

_Oh well, try again next time._

_She began to explore her home and found it quite nice. She was an old fashioned girl, liking wooden floors and rustic walls, but a modern house is alright. Her favorite spot was the lounge area. She particularly liked the couches. She also liked the kitchen. She remember that her mom used to say that one could live anywhere as long as the bathroom, and kitchen are amazing._

_Suddenly, her cell phone rang._

_"Hello, Miss Tween Teen!" the voice of Danielle rang out. _

_She must've punched the wrong number._

_"Um...Danielle, this is Hermione. I think you confused our cell numbers..." Hermione explained._

_"Hermione, you booked the shoot!" Danielle explained from the other line. She sounded absolutely giddy._

_"But they worship Janelle!" I tried explaining but I was too excited. TWEEN TEEN! They booked her. One of the most read magazines across the nation booked her for a shoot!_

_"That may be Hermione, but everyone likes a new face," she explained. "Now ta-ta dear!_

_That night, Hermione slept with the biggest grin on her face. Watch out, Janelle, she thought. _

* * *

><p>"Now smile! Yes, that's it," the photographer, Jane, instructed.<p>

Click. "Now turn to your right."

Click. "Move your knee...yes."

Click. "One more...great!"

The camera was flashing there and there and there. All Hermione had to do was change her angle, her face, her pose.

"That's a wrap! Good job Ms. Granger," the young photographer complimented.

Hermione smiled warmly at the pretty woman and went to wardrobe to change.

"Ms. Granger! You have a visitor!" her assistant, Jennifer said.

Jennifer was a red head girl that was so much like her old friend Luna in so many ways. Instead of the fashion the real world embraces, they both opt for looks and styles that seem that they're...unique. But somehow, she always manages to pull her unique outfits off. Today, she's wearing a beige boat neck sweater, an indigo maxi skirt, and one of the cutest pair of wedges Hermione had ever seen.

This was why Hermione hired her. Because she was herself, yet she still managed to look good. Jennifer doesn't really do much though. She just makes sure that Hermione has her schedule right, and that she's available for certain important events.

This is why Danielle hardly ever contacts her anymore. It's because she has Jennifer to keep an eye on her.

"Who is it?" she asked and prayed that it won't be Luke. Yesterday, she was surprised that when she got home, a rose was sitting outside her doorstep. It could only be Luke.

"He said he's an old friend of yours," Jennifer said.

_It's Luke then_, she thought.

Hermione looked at the ceiling to floor mirror one last time to see her reflection . She changed into a pretty orange flutter tee, old blue floral short shorts and her new sandals from Forever 21. She felt young and hip.

"Alright Jennifer, where's this visitor?" she asked. She wanted to get this over with.

"Follow me please, Miss Granger," the assistant said as she led Hermione out the door and into the lounge area of Seventeen.

She looked around the white room looking for someone familiar; someone she would recognize.

After a few seconds of scoping the room, her heart fluttered. She saw him. The person who was waiting for her.

Wondering why he would be here, she walked to her visitor gracefully and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, Malfoy, nice to see you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! More Dramione interaction next chapter! Guys! REVIEW! :D<p>

PICTURES ARE HERE!

Link for the pictures for this story:**http: /s1111. photobucket. com/ albums/ h464/ ChocoLocoCookies / Five% 20Years %20Later /**

Just remember to delete the spaces.

Did anyone try the link out? Because I haven't gotten a response from the pictures yet. I'm really eager on what you think about them.


	13. Getting to Know You

Author's Note: Hey again! So guys! I noticed a lack of reviews :(...What's up? Is it not to your liking anymore? Please tell me so I can improve. And from now on, I will try to have my stories at least 2000 words in length.

Is it going to slow...?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot. I don't earn any money writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting to Know You-Inspired by the song from the "King and I"<strong>

"Oh...hello Malfoy," Hermione said as she sized up the person sitting on the couch in front of her. _Why is he here?_ As she looked at his good looking figure, Hermione felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. The last time she felt butterflies for a guy was way back with...Ron. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any butterflies for Luke when they were going out.

"Granger," Draco greeted as he stood up and offered his hand to shake. Hermione smiled and took the hand. "So...I hope I didn't disturb you or anything, but I'm in town right now...and I was wondering if you'd like to do lunch?" Draco gulped and swallowed the knot that formed in his throat as soon as he saw her. This is probably the first time he asked a girl out genuinely. With no strings attached such as a night of fucking.

Hermione smiled and couldn't help but feel super giddy inside. "Actually, I have nothing else to do...I just finished my shoot...Wait, how do you know I'm here in the first place?" Hermione asked truly wondering. He didn't have any contact with her publicist or assistants...and the only person she told was Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah...um, I owled Potter," he responded.

"You're in contact with Harry?" she asked truly bewildered. She knew they were acquaintances after Malfoy explained everything to her...but she never thought that they would actually...

Draco nodded his head. "So, lunch?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"So where do you live now?" Hermione asked as they waited for their food. Draco brought both of them to a tiny quaint cafe outside of the building. Hermione was impressed. She never saw this place before. She ordered her favorite food, Fettuccini Alfredo, while Draco ordered a New York Strip Steak.<p>

"I live with my mother in France. After the war, she wanted to get away from everything, so we moved to one of our villas in the south of France. Since my work is in England, I just floo everyday to my office," Draco said as he took a sip of his pomegranate juice.

Hermione nodded as if to process everything. "How about you...how did you end up modeling?" Draco asked. He really was intrigued. Everyone in the Wizarding World thought that she was either going to become the most successful Auror after Mad-Eye Moody, or be the greatest Healer. No one expected her to be a model really. However, she was beautiful, but she never really seemed like the type.

"Ah...like your mum, I wanted to get away so I moved here to the U.S. While sightseeing, I bumped into my publicist, Danielle O'Hara. She recruited me I guess. It was hard adjusting, but now I'm here. You know, I never imagined myself to have this job let alone be in the field. I always thought I would be doing something involving our world. I'm surprised that I even kind of abandoned magic. I only use it now for apparating and flooing, and owls. But I still do carry my wand with me in case of emergencies." she answered his question.

Draco raised his eyebrows. The smartest witch of the century abandoning magic?

"So, Malfoy. What about you? What do you do now?" Hermione asked. Enough talk about her.

"Well, I manage my family's business, Malfoy Co.," Draco said and Hermione suddenly asked what they do there.

"Malfoy Co., is...we sort of design and build houses. We buy land whether there would be a house there or not. We demolish the whole area and build a house there. Then, we sell the house and land. It's a successful business. We're trying to incorporate Muggle tastes into it now because we only made it available to wizards," Draco answered.

Then, a voice of a waitress came, "One Fettuccini?" Hermione motioned her hand. "One steak?" Draco motioned his. "Enjoy your meal," the waitress sounded bored. Hermione was thankful she didn't see her face.

By the time they finished their lunches, Hermione and Draco knew tons about each other. They knew each other's hobbies, each other's current favorite books, and so forth. They both enjoyed each other's company.

"So how much is it? I can pay," Hermione asked as she took out her wallet from her purse. Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you seriously think I'm letting you pay, Granger?" he asked amused as he took out his own wallet from his back pocket.

"Obviously considering I took my wallet out," Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco chuckled in amusement. Things have gone very comfortably between the two of them now. It seemed as though Hermione forgot that a couple of days ago, she thought Draco was dead.

"Granger put that a way. I'm a proper gentleman. We never let ladies pay," he said. "It's not like I'm incapable of paying."

"It's not like I'm incapable either, Malfoy. You know this is one of the sexist things I hate. Women always say 'oh girls can do everything a guy can!' and when it comes to paying things, they always expect the guys to pay for them. I mean come on," Hermione explained.

"Granger, put that away. I understand your views, but I insist," he said. He gazed intensely into her hazel eyes. He really admired her passion and views on things. He never had such an intelligent conversation with one of his dates before. All his dates in the past where blonde airheads. Now he realized he was looking at the wrong place.

They stared each other for several seconds. Hazel versus Gray. Brunnete versus Blonde. Model versus Manager. Both of them marveled at the depths of each other's eyes. Hermione thought that she could just swim in Draco's eyes forever. Draco thought that he could just fall into her eyes and he would drop forever and ever and never touch the surface because they were so deep and full of meaning.

Finally, blushing because of the intensity of his gaze, Hermione muttered, "Fine. But you're letting me pay for the next one."

Draco grinned at her agreement and her statement; 'the next one.' They would have another one.

As the two acquaintances got up and left, they failed to notice a man with a camera sitting directly behind them.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up and smiled. He had a great time yesterday and laughed at the memory of Hermione. After they had lunch, Hermione insisted that she show him around the city. Looking reluctant but actually feeling amazing inside, Draco agreed. Hermione was positively giddy as she had them ride a Double Decker Bus around New York City. She also had them walk around Times Square. By the end of the day, Draco took Hermione to the front of her building and waved goodbye. He left in an excellent mood.<p>

Draco stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he looked in the mirror, he was surprised that he looked happier. Much happier.

Whistling, he took a shower and washed his toned (yummy ;)) body. He was in the middle of shaving when he heard someone burst into his room.

"Malfoy! Where the fuck are you?" it was Blaise's voice he noticed. Draco opened the door of his bathroom and found Blaise checking every nook and cranny of his bedroom.

Draco tightened the towel on his waist and said,"Good Morning to you to." Blaise turned around and Draco was surprised that he looked positively lethal.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he said holding up a newspaper. Draco walked over to him, one hand on the towel, one on his magical razor. He squinted at the newspaper in Blaise's hand. It was the New York Times.

"Um...what is that?" Draco asked, clueless. What the heck is Blaise talking about?

"For fuck's sakes, put that razor away and read this fucking article," Blaise barked. Draco rolled his eyes and did what Blaise told him to do. Draco was wise enough to obey Bliase when he's mad.

Draco took the newspaper in Blaise's hand and his face paled as soon as he saw what Blaise meant.

_Hermione Granger says: Goodbye Luke Jacobs, Hello Mr. 17_

_by Kacy Richards_

_Recently, Hermione Granger had broken up with New York socialite Luke Jacobs due to a rumored rejection of his proposal. It was so recent that we were surprised to see that Ford Model Miss Hermione Granger was out and about in New York City with a boy. Not Luke Jacobs. It was reported that earlier that day, Miss Hermione Granger had a photo shoot with Seventeen Magazine. She was said to be entering alone, but leaving with a new boy toy. The man she was with is unknown, but he certainly is hot. Let's call him Mr. 17 for now. Our photographers followed these two lovebirds(?) around as they ate in a Cafe outside the Seventeen building, ride a NY Double Decker, and stroll Times Square. It's surprising how no one stopped this gorgeous couple on the streets. Hermione and this unknown man seemed really happy with each other. They shared laughs and were reported to have even shared a few smooches! Our New York Princess has really moved on!_

_But this raises questions. Did Ms. Granger leave Luke Jacobs because she was seeing Mr. 17? Here are the pictures of the couple's outing yesterday!_

Draco finished the article and looked at the pictures of him and Hermione. There was one of both of them staring at each other intensely. The caption said that they were gazing into each other's eyes due to the great affection they shared for each other. But in reality, they were just intimidating each other because both wanted to pay the lunch bill.

There was another picture of him helping Hermione up the stairs of the Double Decker bus. His hand was on her elbow and her head was tilting and looking at him. They were both laughing.

There was another picture of the both of them laughing hysterically while walking in Times Square.

Draco gulped and looked at his best mate. He looked mad.

"Draco, I thought I said she was mine. And here you go, flirting with her and taking her out on dates!" Blaise yelled. Draco winced.

"Well you never stopped when I said that in the past," Draco countered.

Blaise looked at his best mate. He was really mad. But Blaise knew that he had to leave or else he'll do something he'll seriously regret later.

He apparated away.

* * *

><p>Riiiiiinnggg Riiiiiinnngggg<p>

Riiiiinng...

Hermione groaned as she sat up on her bed and answered the phone. _What is with people and waking me up early in the morning?_ It was only 7:30 for Merlin's sake.

"Hello?" she asked groggily while stifling a yawn.

"Hermione Granger! FIX THIS AT ONCE!" came the voice of her publicist. Often they say that no publicity is bad publicity but when you're accused of cheating on someone...well, that's an exception.

"Danielle, what did I do now?" Hermione asked as she put on her robe and put her phone on speaker. She honestly didn't know.

"Page 7," she said and waited for Hermione to respond.

Hermione sighed and went to her door to pick up her New York Times. She quickly opened the newspaper and turned to page 7. She gasped. _No no no no. This can't be_. _How? I made sure I had sunglasses..._

Sunglasses were Hermione's cover up. For someone so smart, she never realized that her so called disguise can hardly be ever called a disguise.

"Read it and call me back," Danielle said harshly as she hung up the phone.

Hermione read the article quickly and stopped to think. _How can one just assume this? She was completely faithful to Luke over the course of their relationship! How can they just assume that Draco...no, Malfoy, was her other secret man? _

She quickly dialed Danielle's number and when she picked up, Hermione instantly said, "What do I do?"

Danielle sighed and like always, she has a solution. "Lucky for you, I care about your image. Good Morning America wants you," Danielle said and she explained the plan.

"So let me get this straight. GMA wants me to talk about this whole scandal and they want the guy I was with, his name is Draco Malfoy mind you, there with me?" she clarified. _They want Malfoy with me there. _

"Yes. They want you tomorrow so better tell Dragon-whatever-his-name is to show up and get his butt here. Your ass is on the line ,dear. Better pray he likes you enough to show up," she said coldly and with that, Danielle hung up leaving Hermione in a frustrated state.

With a deep sigh, she went to her kitchen table and conjured some paper and a pen. She quickly wrote:

_**Malfoy,**_

_**An article came out about us. Apparently, my 'disguise' consisting of no make-up at all and sunglasses does not work. I NEED you here tomorrow morning. There's this talk show that wants me because we caused quite the scandal. Just please be here tomorrow. You don't need to prepare anything. I can do all the talking. Just please. Be here. Owl me with your response.**_

_**P.S. I enclosed a clip of the article so you would know how much damage I'm in.**_

_**-Hermione Granger.**_

She went to her secret room where she had all her magical equipment..cauldrons-which she barely use, her fireplace, her owl...things that would rise questions if ever seen in the muggle world. She kept it locked and hidden with a Fidelius Charm.

She tied the letter to her owl's leg, whom she names Otis, and watched as it flew out the window on its way to France.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So this is my longest chapter for this story so far. I'm probably going to keep all the chapters after this at least this long. :)<p> 


	14. Good Morning America!

Author's Note: So hello again...thanks for my faithful readers and reviewers. I really love your reviews guys, so please click that Review button. It's not going to take long...I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews this chapter because all I'm getting are 7 reviews :(.

Please tell me if all this different views are confusing you...

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot and a few characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Morning America!<strong>

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his comfy leather chair in his bedroom when he was disturbed by a tapping on his window. He saw a snowy white a owl with amber eyes clutching a letter on its talons.

Draco got up and crossed the room to take the letter. He thought it would most likely be Blaise apologizing for his behavior earlier today. Draco took the letter from the owl and closed the window to avoid the humid air of France.

He gingerly opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was folded neatly lengthwise. He did not recognize the swirly handwriting. It read:

_Malfoy, _

_An article came out and it's about us. Apparently, my 'disguise' consisting of no make-up at all and sunglasses does not work. I NEED you here tomorrow morning. There's this talk show that wants me because we caused quite the scandal. Just please be here tomorrow. You don't need to prepare anything. I can do all the talking. Just please. Be here. Owl me with your response._

_P.S. I enclosed a clip of the article so you would know how much damage I'm in._

_-Hermione Granger._

Draco chuckled, "Oh Granger." He flipped her letter and conjured a quill.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger anxiously tapped her feet on the floor of the Ford Apartment building. <em>He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! I thought Malfoys were never late. <em>Hermione paced. For the interview, she was wearing a white Dolce and Gabbana summer mini dress with a cherry print. She matched it with white platform heels and a brown leather Tods bag. She kept her make up to a minimum and wore now jewelry today.

She knew that for interviews, you would want to look as sweet and innocent as possible-especially if the media is accusing you of something.

Hermione continued pacing the floor, thinking about what she rehearsed with Danielle last night. She went over points to cover and the do's and dont's of interviews. Her thoughts were interrupted by an amused chuckle behind her.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione gasped as she closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart for more emphasis on her gratefulness. Yesterday while having brunch, she received an owl from Draco asking what a proper attire would be.

She nearly had an orgasm at the relief and pleasure that his response brought. She quickly scribbled him a note saying that a dress shirt and slacks would be fine.

Draco smirked. He was supposed to be there about 10 minutes ago, but Blaise visited him unexpectedly. It's not like they're going to be late though. Their taping starts at 9:45 and to be showed at 11...it was only 9:15. And the building was only 10 minutes away-walking distance.

"Sorry, Blaise stopped by," Draco muttered taking her look in. She really is gorgeous. _How come I never noticed that in Hogwarts? That's because you were an egotistical prat, a complete asshole, and a man bitch that worshipped a mental maniac. _

Draco's meeting with Blaise this morning was better that yesterday's conversation. much much better. Because this time, they actually had scones and tea while conversing...

_"Mate, I want her. I called her first," Blaise whined while taking a sip of his hot tea. He squirmed in his seat. It was too hot for his tongue._

_Draco sighed. "Blaise, just give me this chance. Please," Draco asked. He knew he could've just admitted that he liked Hermione, but he didn't do heart to hearts with his guys._

_Blaise looked at him for a long time and smirked, "Ahh, Draco finally has a soft heart."_

_He opened his mouth to protest but Blaise kept going on. "Who knew that the Prince of Slutterin, would eventually fall for the Gryffindor Princess? Oh this is precious, Drake," Blaise continued laughing while Draco gave him the evil eye while munching on his scone._

_After regaining control of himself Blaise agreed, "Alright mate, you can have her. But the moment she says no to you, she's mine," he licked his lips fantasizing on how she would look like writhing in pleasure under him._

_"Fine, it's a deal," Draco smirked and finished off his scone._

"Oh alright...let's go," Hermione said and pushed away the thoughts of Blaise and her in that night at the club. She took Malfoy's hand and ran towards the exit of the building.

Draco smiled at the contact. Even though his list of female conquests is a mile long, he never took the chance to hold their hands. It was always fuck here, fuck there, fuck everywhere.

They climbed inside the limousine that was waiting for them outside the building.

"I cannot thank you enough for saying yes. My ass is on the line," Hermione admitted as she went through her leather purse. Draco raised his eyebrows at her choice of words. She must not be the prude she was back in Hogwarts.

"It's fine really...it's kind of my fault that your ass is on the line. If I hadn't taken you out-" Draco said.

"So later, you don't have to say anything. All you really have to do is sit there and look pretty and answer any questions they ask you," Hermione said.

"Well looking pretty won't be an issue, since that's kind of my forte," Draco smirked as Hermione rolled her hazel eyes.

"So..how is Mr. Zabini these days?" Hermione asked glancing at the time on her phone.

"Blaise? He's fine. I don't really know what he does for a living, but he parties here," Draco answered. "So how is the Weasel. Thought you were a thing." Draco really did think that. Yes, he had Potter's phone number but they didn't talk about lives. They talked about death eaters and all that shit. He was thankful that Hermione really wasn't with Weasley though. The thought alone made Draco cringe.

"Thought you and Astoria Greengrass were a thing too," Hermione retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. He only had been with Astoria because of her body. And even that couldn't compare to this brunette goddess sitting in front of him. "We were, but she wasn't Mrs. Malfoy material."

At that statement, Hermione's eyes turned questioning. _What was Mrs. Malfoy material anyway? Not that I want to be Mrs. Malfoy...I don't! And what was wrong with Astoria anyway? She was the epitome of a perfect Malfoy wife. Smart, blonde, elegant, sexy, witty, pretty, and most of all Pureblood and rich. What was wrong with her qualities?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy snapping his long fingers in front of her face.

"We're here."

* * *

><p>"Good morning America! Today we are here with one of America's most famous models, Hermione Granger!" the host of the morning talk show host exclaimed with such an annoying voice, Draco squirmed.<p>

"So tell me Hermione who is this new friend of yours that we've seen you hanging around with?" the host asked as he eyed Draco with lust in her green eyes.

Draco spotted that look in her eyes and glanced at Hermione. He noted that something like jealousy seemed to appear.

The host was Michelle Gastron. She looked about to be 26...she was decent looking. And honestly, Hermione had nothing to be worried about.

"Well Michelle, this was my former classmate back in the day, Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered as she gestured to the blonde man sitting next to her.

"Hi Draco, are you from England?" Michelle asked batting her eyelashes, and flipping her blonde hair away from her face.

Draco smirked. _This woman is amusing._ "Hey Michelle, yeah I'm from England. I just happened to stop by a few days ago and I contacted Hermione," Draco explained. Hermione. Hermione. That seemed like the first time he ever said her name. In the past he was very annoyed by it, but now, it really is fit for her. _Hermione...a Latin name meaning Pillar Queen. She really does look like a queen ._

"Yes, I was just doing a shoot when he appeared. I couldn't say no to him. We were after all, childhood friends," Hermione said, obviously lying. Draco had to chuckle.

Michelle seemed to be pleased by her answer but turned to Draco when he chuckled, "Anything to add Mr. Malfoy?" she smiled sweetly as she licked her lips and gently bit on the lower lip.

_If she thinks it's seductive...just no. But is highly amusing._

"Ah, no. I just couldn't help but remember the old days at school. You should have seen this girl's hair," Draco said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. Michelle was slightly annoyed by this exchage.

"It wasn't that bad," she grumbled. She didn't like this interview. _Michelle was paying too much attention to Draco. Not that I care..._

"So Ms. Granger, who is Mr. Malfoy to you?" Michelle asked wanting to break the playful banter of the two people.

"Ah...he's just a friend. No more, no less," Hermione smiled. But she knew deep in her heart that he wanted him to be something more than just another friend.

* * *

><p>"Did you see when she licked her lips and bit it? MAN!" Draco laughed hysterically as they recounted the interview. Both "friends," were laughing at how Michelle was trying to get Draco's attention. He liked letting loose. He only laughed like this with Blaise.<p>

After she asked what Malfoy meant to Hermione, they talked about a few more things and then it was over. However, Michelle's flirtations with Draco wasn't. After the interview, she "accidentally" spilled water on his chest and wiped it with a napkin v e r y s l o w l y. Draco looked at her as if she was mental and asked her kindly to stop and that he could take care of it.

But she didn't give up there. She "dropped" her napkin on the floor and bent down, very slowly, thinking that Draco would appreciate the time so he could check out her butt. Which he didn't. He just rolled his eyes.

That girl didn't stop though. She asked for his number. And Draco happily supplied her with a fake cell phone number.

"Really I thought that she was going to come to you and take you right there," Hermione giggled. That Michelle was a riot.

They were walking back to Hermione's building, not seeing the need to waste energy by driving there when it was only a 10 minute walk.

"You know, I had fun this morning," Draco admitted as they were nearing her apartment. Hermione turned to him and gave him one of her most breath taking smiles. "We should meet up again tomorrow."

Hermione blushed and looked straight ahead. _Like a date? Like...does he like me? Oh Merlin! I just ended it with Luke! I can't go out with someone already. It'll look bad! It's definitely bad publicity._

"Not like a date. But more like friends," Draco clarified his offer. He didn't want to scare her off.

He began to mull plans in his head. He could come pick her up and they could floo to a restaurant in France. Or they could just go to Wizarding Jersey in Salem and walk around there.

"Alright, I suppose we could do that," Hermione said. "But we must not get caught by the paparazzi. I wouldn't be able to have another interview with Michelle!"

Draco laughed. "Sure, I'll contact you later with the plans tomorrow," he said as they finally reached her apartment.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for them. Well, this is my stop! Until then, Malfoy!" she waved goodbye. She climbed the stairs and opened the glass doors of the Ford Apartments and went to the elevator pressing her floor number.

When she arrived at her apartment, she went to her phone and dialed Ginny.

"Hey Gin! I have loads to tell you!" Hermione said as she slipped off her shoes and sunk on the leather couches of her living room.

"'Mione!" came the voice of Ginny Weasley from the other line. "Tell me!"

"So...me and Malfoy have been hanging out here lately," she paused waiting for Ginny's reaction. There was none so she continued," and we were spotted by the media. They thought we were involved in a relationship and they even said that Malfoy was my "other man" while I was dating Luke. So Danielle got mad at me and made me do an interview with GMA, and... Malfoy came with me, and after that he asked me to hang out with him again tomorrow, which I agreed to, and now I'm here talking to you."

On the other end of the line, Ginny smiled. Things were playing out well.

_Flashback_

_"So when do you think 'Mione and Malfoy will get together?" Ron asked quietly. It was the summer after Dumbledore died and Harry and Ron were talking about the Malfoy/'Mione prophecy. They were sitting on the bench in the Weasley property but far enough from the Weasley house. _

_"I don't know, mate. Maybe years after the war. Let's just hope she's been healed by then," Harry muttered. It took long for Ron to accept that him and Hermione weren't going to end up together in the end. After all, everyone thought that they were going to get married and have lots of red headed children to add up to the already numerous Weasleys._

_"I just can't believe it. Who would've thought that Hermione would grow old as Mrs. Malfoy," Ron said. _

_"I certainly didn't Ron," Harry said as he looked at the beautiful setting sun. He never understood how something so beautiful can live in a world full of tragedy, despair and pain._

_Both friends continued talking, completely oblivious about the fact that there was a pair of ears listening to their conversation. Ears belonging to Ginevra Weasley._

**_Three Years Later_**

_They were lying on top of each other, a mass of legs and arms, shining at the aftermath of some glorious sex._

_"Harry, love, I've been meaning to ask you this for a very long time," Ginny said caressing Harry's chest hair._

_"What is it, Gin?" _

_"Um..babe, what's the Malfoy-Hermione prophecy?" she asked shyly._

_Harry suddenly sat up and stared at Ginny._

_"I overheard you conversation with Ron two years ago...I was just looking for you guys and.."_

_"Ginny, I'll explain everything to you, just promise me that you won't tell a soul until the very end..Alright?"_

_"Yes, Harry."_

_And then Harry told her the whole story of the prophecy concerning the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I was a bit bothered that I didn't include the scene where Harry tells Ginny everything. So...I hope your pleased with that. I'm probably not going to update until (checks calendar) June 27th. I'm so busy!<strong>

**I hope that pleased all of you! REVIEW! You know you want to ;)**


	15. Dinner or Date

**Author's Note**: Hey again! I can't stop myself from writing more from this story! I really need to control myself because seriously, I'm not getting my homework done which sucks. I'm really happy that I received a few more reviews. I like getting reviews. Even if they're like a word long.

-I just felt the need to mention some people:

**CheshireCat**: YOU AND YOUR OBSERVANT EYE. You know, thanks for your input. But next time can you sound more-nicer. :) You come on a little bit too strong for me :3 But still, thanks for your advice, I really do appreciate it.

**Catyhan313**: I'm so glad you don't hate it! YAY! Yeah-I'm trying to do that actually; give Hermione her wit and more kick. I'm working on it.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. And don't worry the author's notes won't be included in my "at least 2000 words" rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner or Date<strong>

_"Ron, I don't see the reason why we can't try this out! You just admitted that you liked me as well, so what's the problem? Why are you so against both of us going out?" Hermione asked over the phone. It was a month after the War ended and Hermione is safe in the United States. She wanted to erase all the death and destruction she saw...but there was one thing that came out. She finally had the courage to kiss Ron._

_**(Author's Note: IMPORTANT!-Hermione moved to NYC after the war ended. When the war ended, she pursued a relationship with Ron, but they broke it off quickly, then at her 5th month in NYC, is when she met Danielle.)**_

_Ron sighed. How could he explain that this would be such a waste of time anyway? That in the end she's going to leave him and go to Malfoy. _

_"Ron, I'll ask you one more time. Do you want a relationship with me?" Hermione asked anxiously. She really wanted to try this out. __**Heck we're going to be a perfect couple! We've practically been in love with each other for our whole lives!**_

_"'Mione, just tell me this first. Are you ready for a relationship? I mean emotionally. After everything we've been through...And you do know that this relationship is a long distance one, right?" Ron asked. __**Fine, just for her sake and our friendship, I'll agree.**_

_"Yes, Ron. I've been ready for you practically my whole life," Hermione answered sadly._

_**Two Months Later**_

_"Ron, can we talk?" Hermione asked as she settled on the couch next to her boyfriend. It was Saturday, and Ron was visiting Hermione like he does every weekend. Ever since they started a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, they vowed to see each other at least four times a week, including weekends. Right now, they were watching a movie in Hermione's apartment._

_Ron already knew this was coming. He noticed Hermione getting more distant ever since they started going out. It was actually kind of a miracle that they lasted this long._

_"Sure, Mi. What's up?" Ron asked nonchalantly._

_"Just don't get mad at me..alright?" Ron nodded "Okay here it goes. I don't think we should continue each other. I know, I was the one who insisted this in the first place. But Ron! It feels too much like incest to carry on! I'm sorry Ron. I love you, but I just realized that love should just stay as family love," Hermione said looking Ron straight in his ocean blue eyes._

_Much to her surprise, Ron smiled. "'Mi, I'm not mad at you. I agree and I feel the same way," he reached over to Hermione and hugged her tight._

_Smiling, "Ron, let's stay as best friends, and let's not be awkward with each other," she broke out of the embrace and kissed him on the cheek._

_She stood up and went to the phone. She picked it up and asked Ron, "Chinese or Italian?"_

_"Chinese, please!"_

* * *

><p><em>"And that's what Dumbledore said," Harry finished his tale of the MalfoyGranger prophecy, and Ginny bolted right up from the bed and gave Harry the eye._

_"Harry! How could you? Keeping something this big from our Hermione!" Ginny yelled, getting up from the bed, forgetting that she was still naked._

_Trying to ignore his red head girlfriend's attire, Harry raised both hands palms outwards in a "I come in peace" gesture, and said, "Gin, remember what the prophecy said? If we bring them together now, the world will suffer again," Harry explained as gently as possible._

_Ginny was pacing the floor pulling at her shoulder length hair. "No, this is Hermione's future. She has a right to know what's going on with her life. If you were in her place, Harry, wouldn't you want to know? Would you? We need to tell her. It's her life," Ginny raved._

_Harry stood up from the bed and clutched both of Ginny's shoulders forcing her to look at him straight in his green orbs. "Gin, I know I would want to know, but if I had to choose knowing about my future that's coming anyway, and the safety of the world. I would choose the world Gin, and you know Hermione would too," Harry explained trying to get her to see the light._

_With a sigh Ginny spoke, "I suppose you're right Harry. Our Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she chose herself over the world," Ginny broke out from his clutches and gave him hug. "I'm sorry for questioning you Harry. You know I wouldn't tell anyone, right?"_

_"It's alright Gin, you were just concerned for 'Mione. And yes, that's why I told you. I know how much you love her which is why I broke Dumbledore's orders. And you heard me and Ron anyways...so, it's fine."_

_That night, they slept with happy grins on their faces._

_Just like every night._

* * *

><p>Tap...Tap...Tap<p>

Tap...Tap...Tap

Hermione looked up from her book and glanced at the window. An owl. Malfoy's owl. Surprisingly, she felt butterflies crowd her stomach when she realized it was him, and when she remembered she was going to "dinner" with him tonight.

She opened the window and took the letter in its talons, opened it, and saw his sophisticated handwriting.

Granger,

Exchanging letter is silly. Just call me at 908-765-4322. It would save a lot of time.

-Malfoy.

Hermione giggled. He could be so silly sometimes. She went to her phone and quickly dialed his number. It rang and rang...and rang.

Finally he picked up, after several rings.

"Hello? Sorry, I couldn't find my phone," Draco muttered hoping that the other person was still there. Why on earth was his phone inside the office refrigerator?

"Malfoy? It's Granger," Hermione said amused by the exhausted sound of his voice. She could picture him trying to catch his breath and running a hand over his white blonde hair.

"Oh hey there Granger!" his voice suddenly seemed pleased, Hermione noted. So tonight right?" Draco said grinning as he put his feet up in his office desk in France. For some reason, he was excited to see her tonight.

"Yeah...so are you picking me up? Or..what should I wear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at about 6:30 this evening. Dress...comfortably," he added.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Dress comfortably? _Wow, he's so specific, _"Malfoy, I need more than "dress comfortably." Is it an upscale restaurant?"

Draco chuckled, "Granger, who said we're eating in a restaurant?" _No, we're not eating there tonight. I have something more special planned, dearie._

"Fine, Malfoy. If that's all the information you're giving me, I'm going in shorts and a shirt. And don't complain if everyone stares at us when you bring us to fancy schmancy location. Why can't you just tell me anyways?" Hermione grumbled. She didn't like surprised. They're so unexpected.

"Actually, that's fine. And I think you'll like this date..I mean dinner," he blushed at his slip up. _She couldn't know that I'm was interested in her. She just broke up with Jacobs for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't be seen with other guys already. It'll be bad for her image. _

In New York, Hermione was blushing as well but decided to ignore his slip up, "Oh..alright then. So hey I gotta go somewhere. So see you later! Bye!" Hermione said cheerily as she put the phone back.

She quickly went to her bedroom and opened her closet. _What to wear, what to wear._

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 when Draco went to home to get ready for his dat...dinner with Hermione. He had some troubles at his work because some of his employees ordered the wrong kinds of wood. So they would have to reship them, refund, and have to wait for the new stock of wood to come.<p>

Draco arrived at the Malfoy Estate with a loud pop, and he quickly climbed the staircase and opened the door with a quick "Alohamora."

"Ahh, Draco dear! Just in time for tea," Narcissa smiled as she saw her son entering their house. She was just walking down the spiral staircase when she saw him.

The Malfoy Estate was smaller compared to the Malfoy Manor in England. The Malfoy Estate was settled in the quaint countryside of France. It had 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a library the size of a football field, a movie theater which Draco demanded had to be installed when he discovered the Muggle device, a kitchen, and all the other house necessities. The exterior was red brick but the inside had wooden walls giving the home a rustic and homely quality.

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and walked together to the patio where tea was set up by one of their two house elves. Draco sat in one chair while Narcissa sat in another one.

"So dear, how was your day?" Narcissa asked, putting a chocolate spread on her croissant (A/N: It's Nutella, my friends!).

"It was exhausting. Peterson ordered the wrong wood, so our whole construction up in Marseilles is delayed. So, we're going to have to focus on landscaping first then and build the house around the landscape. He's such a bloody idiot," Draco groaned.

"Now now, Draco. He's just human and people make mistakes. So don't even think about firing him," Narcissa said and chuckled when Draco's face formed a scowl. He was planning on firing Peterson.

"So, Draco I was thinking that maybe later, we could go eat out," Narcissa suggested taking a ladylike bite out of her croissant.

Draco blushed. "Actually, I have plans later." The blush Draco emitted did not escape Narcissa's notice.

"With Blaise?" she pressed. Draco shook his head.

"Um..with Granger," he mumbled. Narcissa laughed. _My son is cute. He should hurry up with that Granger girl though. She has a lot of suitors._

"You know son, just hurry up and ask that dear girl to be your girlfriend. She has a lot of suitors, you know," Narcissa smiled as Draco frowned at her. "Where are you taking her on this date of yours anyway?"

"Mother, it's not a date. We're simply two friends having dinner with each other," Draco corrected.

"But do friends blush whenever they tell someone they have plans together?" Narcissa grinned.

"Mother, just stop. We're not going on a date. We're just going to dinner," Draco said forcefully taking a big sip out of his teacup.

"Whatever you say Draco, dear. Wear a blue shirt later, though. It brings out your eyes. And we all know how much ladies crave your eyes," she chuckled.

Draco scowled.

* * *

><p>He arrived outside her building at 6:25, wearing a blue shirt and shorts. He realized that his mother was right. Blue shirts do bring out his eyes.<p>

He went inside the building and went to the receptionist's desk. Much to his frustration, she was talking on the phone, with her back turned away from him.

He read the nameplate. Laila Johnson.

"Ahem, ahem," Draco said to bring her attention to him. It worked. Laila spun in her chair and faced Draco.

Draco didn't miss the lust in her black eyes.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" she said flirtatiously flipping her red hair and smiling seductively.

Draco was about to respond when someone behind him answered for him.

"The cutie's name is Draco, Laila," Draco spun around to see who was talking.

It was Hermione Granger.

And she looked effin hot.

She was wearing denim shorts that made her legs look like they would go on forever, a beige peasant top and beige sneakers. Her hair was windblown and her makeup looked very natural. _She is one gorgeous specimen._

Draco stood there still ogling at her that he almost missed what she said, "And if you don't mind, I would like to have my date back." But he didn't miss it. He heard it loud and clear.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've got to hand it to you. You do know how to wow a girl," Hermione said as she ordered from the menu.<p>

Draco had apparated both of them to a place Hermione would never imagine him in. And his description of what to wear was perfect. She was dressed appropriately.

Draco grinned from across the table and Hermione couldn't help but notice that the blueness of his eyes was more prominent. But maybe it's just because of the place they're in and the lighting.

"Of course I would know how to wow a girl. I wasn't the Slytherin Sex God for nothing," Draco said and noticed that Hermione scowled a bit. _Is she jealous of my past encounters?_

"Well this is a very nice place. This is more preferable than just a fancy old restaurant," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know. What's this place called again?" Draco asked.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but well nothing really happened. <strong>SO WHERE DID DRACO TAKE THEM? REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW! I"LL MESSAGE YOU!-Kidding you don't have to. But I would love if you did. <strong>

**They went to the New Jersey Boardwalk. **

**So that was 2,130 words, not including the author's notes. See, I'm keeping my promises!**


	16. White Tiger

Author's Note: So boys and girls, it's finally SUMMER! Congrats to all the graduates of 2011.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

So yeah funny story, my usb, which has all my stuff in it for Five Years Later, was accidentally washed and dried. But guess what. It still works. So, yay!

* * *

><p><strong>The White Tiger<strong>

"So have you ever been here before?" Draco asked as he sliced his juicy tender steak and dipped it in the butter sauce.

Finishing the mouthful of salmon in her mouth, "Of course. I had a shoot here about a year ago, and I occasionally go here during the summer for a swim. How's the steak?" she asked eyeing the delicious looking item on Draco's plate.

Seeing her expression, Draco smiled amusedly. "It's delicious. Would you like to taste it?"

"It's...it's fine," Hermione stammered. There was something about sharing food that was so intimate to her. She only shared food with her closest relatives and friends...and here he was. They barely knew each other and he was offering her a piece of his $50 steak.

They might be at the boardwalk, but prices were still sky high-well in ordinary people terms, but not so much in Draco's

So when they ordered, Hermione ordered the cheapest item on the menu. The smoked salmon in a vodka cream sauce, which Draco smirked at. He couldn't help but notice the difference between her and his past girlfriends. They would order the most expensive items on the menu without knowing what the food actually is, and here she was, ordering the cheapest, which cost $38.

"So, is your job good? Do you like it?" Draco asked. He knew that she told him that she herself didn't expect her to have this job, but still. She had a choice. She could've gone back to England and study Healing or something.

"Well, as I said yesterday, I never expected this to happen. But I guess...I like it. It has a lot of perks, I assure you, but sometimes, it can be really tiring. Well, I suppose all jobs are, but sometimes, I wish I can go anywhere without being photographed or...or being rampaged by people. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but I want normalcy in my life as well. Like it? Yeah. Love it? No." Draco noticed that while answering his question, she had a far away look in her eye...as if wishing for something that she knew would never come true.

"What would you rather do instead?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at Draco and spoke, "Ever since I found out I was a witch, I wanted to be a Healer. I wanted to find cures for diseases, muggle and magical. But after the war...I never got a chance to do that...and well you know the story."

Draco nodded his head, sensing that she wanted to drop the subject.

"You know Malfoy, I don't know why, but you get a lot out of me. I normally don't tell all of that to a person I just met...well you know what I mean. So you should feel pretty special," Hermione joked.

Draco smiled. "I do."

* * *

><p>After their dinner, both of them decided to take a stroll on the Boardwalk. Hermione found a stall with the most adorable stuffed animal she ever saw. It was a big white tiger.<p>

It was also a ring toss game; one of the most difficult games to win. (Well in my opinion.)

"Draco! You want to get that for me?" Hermione asked, hope shining through her hazel eyes. It's always customary that the guy gets the girl a stuffed animal when they are out together on the Boardwalk.

Draco took a glance at the tiger Hermione was pointing to and said incredulously, "Out of all the things he has up there, you want a tiger?" Hermione nodded her head smiling. "Not that little pink bear?" Draco clarified; maybe she didn't see that one. What kind of woman would want a stuffed tiger?

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Malfoy."

Draco shook his head and wore an amused expression on his face as he walked towards the stall, with Hermione following him. He bought five rings, knowing he would make it in on one of his first five tries.

He picked one of the rings and tossed it towards one of the bottles, thinking he would get it.

He missed.

"What the hell?" Draco exclaimed. Hermione giggled.

"I was Quidditch captain for fuck's sakes! I wasn't supposed to miss!" Draco hissed and quickly took another ring and tossed it, knowing he would get it this time.

He missed again.

Hermione laughed at his sour expression.

He tried again...and missed.

And again and again.

Forty dollars and an hour and a half later, Draco and Hermione walked away from the booth, Draco wearing a scowl on his face, and Hermione carrying a big white tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'm really busy right now...and I really don't have enough time, and I know you guys are waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry I disappointed you all. I'll try my best with the next one.


	17. The Phone Is Ringing

**Author's Note: GUYS, I'm sorry for the looooong wait. I'll try to make it up to you :) Please read and review!**

**Warning: This chapter is extremely OOC for Draco. He's this feely guy now. Just…don't judge me. **

**The Phone Is Ringing**

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Mi," a voice from the other line greeted.<p>

"Oh um...hey Luke," Hermione said, swallowing the know that formed in her throat.

It was two weeks from hers and Draco's last get together. Currently, she was at home cleaning her place since it became a tad messier than usual. She was _scourgifying _her bathroom, when her cell phone rang.

"Yeah so listen 'Mi, you want to hang with me later at our old hang out? Marquee?" Luke asked sounding anxious.

Hermione paused. Was this really a good idea? Her spending time with Luke again? Yeah, they didn't have much of a closure in their relationship, but...

"Um…Luke, is this a good idea? I mean-" Hermione stated fingering the ends of her hair.

"'Mi, I know we're no longer in a romantic relationship and I understand your decision...but I say we should still stay as friends. You can even invite that blond friend of yours if you want. Or Ginny. You know, to make it less awkward."

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath as she contemplated her options. She still really wanted to be friends with Luke.

"Alright. 7?" Hermione asked.

"Seven." Luke said goodbye and hung up. Hermione stood in her bathroom holding her wand in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

_Why did I say yes?I don't want to lead him on…again. I have to tell him. I have to tell him that it would be best if we ignored each other for awhile. For his sake._

Suddenly, the phone rang a second time.

Hermione groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a tired voice. She really wanted Luke to just move on.

"Hermione?" a deep voice answered from the other end.

"Oh! Uh..Draco! Hi," Hermione greeted and blushed. _Why the hell am I blushing? It's just Malfoy. It's not like I like him or anything…right?_

"Hi. Um..so I was wondering that um..maybe tonight you want to get together? Like maybe watch a movie like muggles do. Your pick," Draco suggested. Even though they were miles apart, Hermione heard the anxiousness in his voice causing her to blush red. She was now the envy of all tomatoes.

She wanted to go. So bad.

_Damn shit. Luke._

"I want to go so bad actually-," Hermione was cut off by Draco's sigh of relief.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven! See you then. Bye!" Draco quickly hung up and Hermione was crushed after hearing the glee he tried to conceal in his voice.

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and stomped to her bedroom. She threw her phone on her bed and collapsed on top of it.

"Draco Malfoy! WHY DO YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO FUCKING HARD?" Hermione screamed punching the pillows. She knew he wasn't in any fault, but it just felt good to blame it on someone.

She wanted to go to the movies with him rather than spend an awkward night with Luke. But she already promised him. And she didn't break promises. She wasn't just that kind of girl. It wasn't in her book of morals.

"Fuck you Draco Malfoy for assuming," she grumbled as she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

_RIIING_

_What do I say to him? Would he understand? It's his fault anyways. I never told him I would be able to go. He didn't even let me talk! _

_RIIING_

_But…what if he gets mad at me? Wait no. Why do I care? _

Within the third ring, he picked up.

"Hermione? Is anything the matter?" Draco asked concern etched into his voice.

"Um..no. ActuallyIcan'tgotonight," Hermione spoke rapidly hoping she didn't have to say it again.

"Oh…okay. Is it too fast? This might not be the best thing to do over the phone but I'm not blind. I can see you like me and I like you too…but I understand if you think we're moving too fast," Draco said quietly seemingly disappointed.

Hermione blushed blood red. Okay, so she was kidding herself for awhile now. She knew she was crushing on the blond bad boy, and everything was just denial. But how did he know that?

"No...You're right. It's not too fast, no. But I do have previous engagements to attend to," Hermione said shyly.

"So I was right? You…like me to?" Draco nervously asked and Hermione could tell that his cheeks would finally color. She just regretted she's not able to see them.

"Yes Draco, I do. And I would like to see where this—where us—is going. But not tonight. I already have something planned and then you called-," Hermione responded but was again cut off.

"But you said—," Draco started.

"No, let me talk first. I never said yes. You just assumed my answer was a yes when I said I would like to go. You never picked up on my tone that there was a "but" coming," Hermione reasoned.

Draco was quiet after Hermione spoke.

"So would you like to do this tomorrow?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Draco, I would."

They both hang up minutes after, and Hermione was reduced to a series of giggles and squeals.

* * *

><p>She surveyed herself in the mirror. Not bad.<p>

Picking an outfit to meet Luke in was difficult. She didn't want him to get the wrong message, but she was a model; her appearance matters. She had to look good. So she settled on something safe. Something sweet, but totally club appropriate at the same time.

She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress that ended right above her knee. She paired it with three inch red heels and a red and a white waist belt.

She pulled her hair up in a pony tail, grabbed her purse then went out the door.

* * *

><p>It was going to be a long night.<p>

Hermione sat on her kitchen table and shoved eggs inside her mouth before opening the day's paper.

_Re-elections._

_More money problems._

_Obesity rates._

_Natural Disasters._

_Page Seven._

It's not that Hermione only cares about page seven, the gossip column, but it was the section that affects her life.

Once she laid her eyes on it, she spit out the content of her mouth. There, on the center of the page was her and Luke.

He was clutching her waist and her elbow and she was tilting her head back with a huge grin on her face. To the ordinary person, they looked like a couple about to grind on each other.

The picture was really misleading. What really happened was that she almost tripped and Luke just helped her. That was all there was to it. They didn't even step on the dance floor the whole night. They stayed at their table, eating their potatoes and steaks and drinking the reduction of strong wines.

Nothing happened. At least to them.

But to some people, like Draco, it looked like something else.

Hermione groaned.

_Draco. _

There is absolutely a one hundred percent chance that he would see this. He always read the paper. Always. No matter if it has nothing to do with he's doing, he reads it.

_Every. Single. Bloody. Day._

Hermione knew this through their conversations during their not-so-dates dates.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione summoned her phone and dialed the one person that she knew would always be there for her. And would always be honest with her. Ginny.

She could help him with what to say to Draco.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okayy. Here it is. Sorry its not as long as you probably thought but I'm extremely busy every night. HELLO ALL NIGHTERS. And I know I could've at least put a chapter up before but I got affected by Irene and I only had power last Tuesday. So…yeah.<p> 


	18. Forget I said Anything

Author's Note: Heey guys. I tried to get this up as soon as I could and here it is now! Yeah...so I'm making this story up as I go and once it's done, I'm doing major revisions. I don't think this story is near done because I don't know where this is going yet. I'm open to suggestions and stuff but try to sound gentle. I hate it when people just critique me without taking my emotions into consideration. So enough with me dilly dallying.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget I said Anything.<strong>

"Gin, he said he likes me. But…I don't know what to do now! Why is life so bloody difficult?" Hermione yelled at her cell phone. Ginny on the other line was holding her phone away from her ears due to her best friend's loud yells and shrieks.

"'Mione, calm down. Just explain it to him. Just say that there was a previous engagement you had to attend to. I don't think he'll get mad. It's a perfectly reasonable excuse," Ginny reasoned trying to get her best friend to relax.

"But Gin…the pictures," Hermione sighed. _Gosh paparazzi; always wanting to start shit._

"Just tell him what you told me. That you almost tripped and he just simply took your elbow and helped you regain balance," Ginny replied.

Hermione groaned into her pillow, frustrated with this situation. What a perfect timing. The day Draco finally admitted his feelings towards her was the day Luke asked her on a "friendly" hang out. And the day they were supposed to talk about their "relationship," shit happened.

What the fuck.

"You know 'Mione, you should tell him before he sees the pictures. It would be better," Ginny said, knowing it to be the truth. Honestly, Ginny saw no use of fate's curveballs towards them. Why the heck anyway when they're going to end up together in the end?

"You're right Gin; absolutely right. I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to make it to his office by 10:30," Hermione said rapidly while opening her vast closet and picking out a shirt and some shorts.

She dressed in record time and by 4 minutes and 32 seconds, she was dressed with her flats and minimal make up on. Hermione grabbed her purse and speed walked to the door. She quickly turned the knob and took a step forward, not looking at where she walking.

She went down her hallway and pressed the elevator number. Hermione checked her watch. Fuck. She only had 8 minutes. She would have to Apparate there; and quick.

She gasped a sigh of relief when the elevator dinged. Hermione was ready to step in when the elevator opened. But no. Something stopped her. Someone, rather. Someone with very blond hair and gray eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

And he had a newspaper in his hands.

Which Hermione could see was opened to Page 7.

Where her picture with Luke was splashed on the page.

He stepped out of the elevator and looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

Before he could say a word, Hermione started to talk, "Before you say anything, let me explain-,"

"Explain what? That you ditched me to go on a date with your so called EX boyfriend?" Draco asked in a frighteningly calm manner, emphasizing the "ex" part.

"Draco that's not fair, we're not even together so you can't -," Hermione started, but again was cut off by the blond.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. We're not together. I don't even know why I bothered to come here. Heck, I don't even know what I saw in you. So forget what I said yesterday Granger. Your nothing but a Mudblood whore, Granger," Draco spat, hatred pouring out of his metallic gray eyes while he walked away to the stairwell.

He didn't want to wait minutes for the elevator.

He didn't want to hear her crying.

He didn't want to see sad brown eyes.

_But it was her fault anyways. Fuck her._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know this is short but it's all I can do now. So here's the choice peeps: **Longer Chapters but a long wait to update, or Short Chapters but I will probably update every two weeks.**

Review me your decision so I can work on it. **The choice is yours.**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Guys, I really do apologize for not updating for so long. You see, life gets in the way. This school year has so much more work than I anticipated. If I knew, then I wouldn't have started this story. I promise to have an update by Valentine's Day, and if I don't, I will have this fic up for adoption.

ALSO, I am going to be editing this fic. I happen to think that the prophecy bit was useless. I'm not going to edit it right on this story because that's just going to confuse me a lot. It will be titled "This Life." I didn't change that much so far, but you should definitely follow that one instead of this one because I will stop uploading new chapters here, I will upload them there.

Currently, Chapter 1 is up for This Life. Check it out.

Thank you, and I hope you don't give up on me just yet.


End file.
